The End is Near
by birdiebuddy
Summary: Team Avatar meets with General Iroh to discuss plans for taking down Amon. Asami is getting more uneasy about Mako and Korra and decides to confront them each. Tenzin joins the team again, and the they head out to stop Amon. How does it all end for everyone? Find out, because the end is near.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Korra Fanfiction:**

**Summary:**

**So this is post episode ten. Korra and the gang are meeting with general Iroh discussing plans to take down Amon.**

**Chapter 1:**

After traveling for some long and tiring hours, Team Avatar finally meets with General Iroh of the United Forces. A soldier leads them into the room to meet Iroh. The room was dark and quiet, each soldier inside with the most serious look on their face. Korra steps forward with a smile on her face breaking the silence.

"Iroh, it's great to see you again, I mean the circumstances aren't the best but you know what I mean," Korra begins. The rest of the gang has a sort of confused look now, thinking, "_Korra knows General Iroh? How?"_

"Yes how's your bending progressed?" he replies.

"Great thanks to you, but still no milestones in air bending." Sensing the awkwardness in the room Korra turns to the rest of Team Avatar. "Iroh, these are my friends Mako, Bolin, and Asami. They're going to help us defeat Amon. And guys this is General Iroh. He helped me learn firebending a while back, before he became general." Mako, Bolin, and Asami exchanged greetings with the general. Then Iroh directed them all to a table facing a map of Republic City.

Mako putting his hand on one of the metal chairs pulls out another chair for Korra. As he turns toward Asami about to pull out the other chair for her she gives him a glance.

"Really Mako", she whispers with disgust.

He stops, sensing the chair heat up quickly under him, and releases his grip from the chair, without saying a word. "Oh don't worry about me. I can get into my own chair. Why don't you go baby Korra some more", Asami continued. She grabbed the chair from right where Mako melted it and sat down next to Korra. Although Korra couldn't hear word for word what Asami said she sensed the hostility, and tried to avoid looking at her. Mako took a seat next to Bolin, his hands fiddling with fire under the table.

"Alright. Let's get down to business and put some bad guys behind bars. Right here, Right now", Bolin exclaimed, while Pabu ran up his neck.

"You're right. Let's begin.", Iroh said in the way only a general could. He began talking about the status of the equalists and Republic city. "Amon, has taken over Air Temple Island, and you may know. And this is where he plans to send all the benders to rid them of their bending. From what we know he's got equalists surrounding the entire island, ready to attack. But he also has others terrorizing the city. We'll need to bring the attacks on the city down first before we get to Amon himself."

"Well when do we start?", Korra says eagerly.

"I've sent out fleets of soldiers to begin in Republic City. And I've also received word Tenzin and his family is safe. He will be joining us to take down Amon."

"Great we'll need all the help we can get," Bolin says half-jokingly.

"For now you all should get some rest. We'll start fresh in the morning. The officers will show you to the bunks."

Later that night Korra woke out of her sleep screaming. Asami who she was sharing a room with, woke up too. She walked over to Korra placing her hand on Korra's. "Korra it was a nightmare. Are you ok?"

"I dunno? I had just had a dream Mako and Bolin got their bending taken away by Amon, while I just sat there and watched. It was like I couldn't do anything about it."

"Wow, I'm so sorry. But you're fine now, you're going to defeat Amon and save Republic City. And we're gonna help you. Everything will be fine".

"I guess you're probably right. I mean everything has to work out…right", Korra asked in a whisper. There was a long pause as Korra looked toward the window. Then Asami began to speak.

"Korra…can I ask you something?"

Korra turned and said questioningly as if she didn't know what was coming, "Sure".

"Listen…I know things are really hectic right now but I just need to get some things off my chest. I know you and Mako kissed. And you went missing and you should've just seen him. He practically went insane. He says he doesn't have feelings for you but I swear he's lying-"

Korra surprisingly kept her composure as Asami rambled, but then she had to interrupt. "Asami look I'm sorry you feel that way, it did happen but it was like forever ago, and honestly it wasn't anything. It's just that we're really good friends. I mean Mako, Bolin and I have been through a lot. Had it been you that went missing he would've been all the more concerned. Don't get on his case, really he cares about you. I know you guys will work it out. You're meant for each other". It hurt Korra deeply to manage to get these words out, and frankly Asami could see that, as Korra repeatedly avoided eye contact. "I think we should just let it all go for now and get some sleep"

Asami had tears forming in her eyes as she headed back to her bed. There wasn't another word. Korra began to tear a little too. Eventually Asami went to sleep. However Korra stayed up curled in a ball thinking to herself, _"How could I have just done that? I just told her she should be with Mako…but she can't, she can't!"_

* * *

Korra rolls out of bed only to see a bunch of ruffled sheets where Asami should be. She takes her time putting on her boots then creeps to the door. She walks a few paces down the hall but doesn't hear anyone. Then she gets to the door of Mako and Bolin's bunk. She hears voices and crying, and then backs away quickly in surprise. She eases back into the door cupping her hand over her ear. She hears Mako's voice first, sounding really concerned, "What's wrong?"

Next she's surprised to hear Asami's voice through all the sobbing. "I talked to Korra last night…and..."

"Talked to Korra about what?"

"Mako, look I asked her about the kiss and if she had feelings for you. She said you guys were just friends and it was a mistake, and that you guys are just really good friends."

"You see. I-"

Asami interrupted putting a hand on Mako's shoulder, "No, that's the thing I'm not blind Mako, I do see. She was lying", more tears ran down her face as she began to continue "I could tell by her voice she does have feelings for you. And I know you…you have-"

"Hey Korra are you practicing your super stealth for battling Amon?", Bolin asked chomping on an apple. "They have some great food down in the…" Korra was caught off guard trying to look as close to innocent as possible rubbing her hands behind her back, and smiling way too hard. " Hey hold on a minute are you eavesdropping on Mako and Asami?" Korra just look down at the ground, and Bolin understood. "Korra, Korra, Korra,", he began with a shake of his head, "why I never thought you'd-"

The door swung open and Bolin and Korra jumped away from it whistling. Bolin tried to change the conversation quickly, "Hey guys. We came to get you two lovebirds for breakfast!" Korra elbowed Bolin in the gut. Asami's eyes were red, but there were no tears. She took a deep breath, flipped her hair and stepped forward. Bolin and Korra led the way while Mako and Asami trailed a few feet behind. They kept this distance all the way to the kitchen. The only sound heard was the humming of pipes, and their footsteps sliding against the floor.

They arrive at the kitchen and are greeted by Iroh. " Morning all. We have soldiers taking down the equalists in Republic City. I want you all to have a good breakfast, and prepare to fight. We'll be arriving at Air Temple Island in a few hours." General Iroh gives a quick nod of his head, and leaves the room. They each get up and grab a tray of food, and return to their seats. Eye contact is close to non existent, before Asami excuses herself. Then Korra does too. Asami returns to the room, and Korra goes out on the deck of the ship. She sits down to meditate. Closing her eyes she focuses on her breathing then begins to hear Tenzin's voice, "Be patient Korra".

"But what am I waiting for Tenzin", Korra replies to the sky. "Am I waiting to die because that's what Amon is going to do to me? Am I waiting to let down the whole Republic City? I can't wait anymore Tenzin!" Sensing herself getting away from the meditation she tries to close her eyes again. A vision of Aang defeating the firelord briefly passes through Korra's mind. Then she looks up toward the sky. "How did you do it Aang? You were only a kid." Air Temple Island makes it into Korra's view and she sees more blimps with the equalist symbols heading in that direction. She stands up from her meditating position and hangs over the rail. "Well if Aang could take down the firelord, I can take down Amon. He's not gonna win."

Iroh comes up on the deck along with Mako, Asami and Bolin. On the right side of the ship Oogi begins to appear. Tenzin lands him on the ship, and gets off, wiping his cloak and taking a deep breath. Korra runs straight up toward him wrapping her arms around him, "Tenzin is everyone okay?"

"Pema and the children are fine and safe, where the equalists can't to them. But unfortunately Lin gave herself up to save us."

"Oh no! Amon probably took her bending away."

Everyone's head hung low for a moment while the severity of the situation sunk in. Before anyone could speak a loud crash and boom was heard. They all turned to see that the ship directly behind theirs was under attack. A soldier ran up to Iroh saying, "General Iroh, the ships are under attack."

Bolin pulling his hair screams, "No! Really? It's not like we can see it happening right before our eyes or anything!"

"Bolin calm down", Asami said sternly.

"He's right this is happening right before us. I guess this is our cue that it's time to go. You guys take the sky bison and head for the island. We'll try and ward these guys off and get there to help you," Iroh directed.

" We'll have to go under water to avoid the blimps", Tenzin declared.

"Korra can bend us a bubble around Oogi", Mako says.

"I bet she can." Asami says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Look, now really isn't a great time to fight each other, when we have a guy taking away people's bending. He's who needs to be fought."

"Mako's right, you two can kill each other after Amon is defeated", Bolin said with a chuckle.

"Don't tempt me.", Asami snarled at Mako.

With that they hopped into Oogi's saddle, gave Iroh a nod, and headed under the water.

* * *

Korra was fiercely bending the water around Oogi, while Tenzin held onto the reins directing him. Bolin, and Mako sat watching Korra do her thing, in amazement. Asami holding her arm looked in the other direction.

"So…we're going to fight Amon and this is great and all, but what exactly is our plan?"

"Bolin is right Iroh gave us some good advice and did help but what exactly are we going to do once we get there? Tenzin, ideas?", Korra said

"Well there isn't much preparing that we can do. The whole area is patrolled and Amon is waiting. This time we can only go in, and fight to end this." Tenzin answered.

"Does anyone else hear that? We need to go to the surface!", Mako shouted. As they came up closer to the surface the began to hear Amon's voice more clearly. He was broadcasting a message to Republic City. And as they looked to Air Temple Island they saw screens with his face along with flags draped over the Air Temple with the equalist symbol. Next they heard him begin to speak again.

"People of Republic City, the time to be equalized is now. No more benders, to oppress those nonbenders. All benders are being sent to Air Temple Island where I will cleanse them of their bending tonight. Anyone attempting to stop this effort this is you're warning. We have the avatar and she too will soon be cleansed of her impurities, and Republic City will soon be a place of equality".

A picture of Korra with an x across it was plastered up on the screen. The screen then faded to black. Korra's eyes widened with fear, then burned with anger. Another bomb was being dropped on a ship a few miles behind them, and they headed back under water. Korra growled, wishing Amon could hear. "So we don't have much time. The sun is going down and going down quickly.", Korra started. "We'll need to stop him before everyone's bending is taken away."

" I noticed there weren't too many equalists on the east side of the island. If we can head that way and fight off the few that are there Korra and Tenzin can get to Amon in time. Meanwhile Asami, Bolin and I can try and stop the equalist ships that are coming in with the benders.", Mako said pointing at various places on the island.

"Good idea. However you won't be able to ward off all those ships alone.", Tenzin said stroking his beard.

"Maybe General Iroh will make it to the island super fast and we'll have help!", Bolin said.

"Maybe…but it's a chance we're just going to have to take", Mako replied.

Tenzin pulled Oogi in on the east side of Air Temple Island behind a few trees. They all hopped out and huddled together, forming a circle. Korra began to speak, "Guys, we can do this. It's just gonna be like one big pro bending match…right?"

"Oh Yea! Team Avatar", Bolin shouted, "Let's go!"

They began to move out, slowly but swiftly, Tenzin leading the way. "This way", he whispered, as they followed. A few feet ahead equalist soldiers were patrolling the area. Tenzin hurled forward in stretching his hands forward then to the ground, sending the soldiers flying. Then more began to appear. Bolin and Asami went running toward them to fight. Mako looked to Korra as they crouched behind the building, somewhat out of view.

"Korra, you need to go find Amon, now."

A metal cord wrapped around Korra's wrist, as Mako had started to walk away. She screamed, and he stopped to look. He spun around kicking his leg and a blast of fire from his foot knocked down the soldier. Korra shook her hand free and ran toward Tenzin, Asami, and Bolin, who were now dominating all the equalists they encountered. Mako stopped her, "Wait", he cried. "You'll need to look a little less like the avatar to get anywhere around here". They both looked at the equalist soldier Mako knocked out who was lying on the ground unconscious. Korra slid on the equalist attire over her own clothes. Mako untied his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She put her hand on his as if telling him not to, then they exchanged a look and she let go. When he finished he looked back up at her and said, "It's always made me feel safe. I want you to be safe too".

"Are you sure?"

"Knowing you have it, I'll be fine".

Korra wrapped her arms around Mako tightly and whispered, "Thank you".

Mako put his hands on her shoulders firmly, and said "You've got this Korra".

Korra then started running toward Asami, Tenzin and Bolin again. She pulled the scarf from her nose to let Tenzin know it was her. Then gave him a look as if to say "I've got this". Asami noticed the scarf and stopped mid fighting to look closer. Now she was sure it was Mako's. She shook her head for a second then ran toward where Korra and Mako were before behind the building. Mako had headed in the direction in which the soldier that attacked Korra came. Sure enough there were more soldiers headed that way. Kicking, and punching out lightening and fire Mako was doing well to get rid of the soldiers. Then he saw no more soldiers and decided to go back toward the rest of the gang. His running was halted by a firm grip on his right arm. Then his body began to convulse, shocked with blue electricity flowing all the way through it. The grip was released as he fell to the ground. He stopped screaming when he saw Asami. She looked over his body and a single tear fell from her eye, onto his chest. She flipped her hair back not saying a word then continued running. Mako's body went limp and his eyes closed, as he faded out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Korra Fanfiction:

Summary: Korra has goneinto the temple in search of Amon. Then Mako falls back into consciousness in an unusual place

**Chapter 2:**

Korra makes her way into the air temple, blending in with all the other equalists. She scopes the place out looking for any signs as to where Amon might be. Nothing. She continues to walk then is stopped by an equalist. He uncovers his mask and he points in her face, "Hey what are you doing", he says sternly. Before Korra can answer he continues, " We have enough people on patrol. You need to be taking care of the captured benders!" He shakes his head in disgust. "Are you new or something?"

Korra's eyes start to look around as if searching the room for answers. " Um..Yes sorry I'll get right there. Where exactly is _there_?"

"Down the stairs at the end of the hall. Be more alert soldier, unless you want to hear it from Amon. Now go!" he slides his mask back on and jogs away.

Korra turns to the direction of where the benders are. She picks up her pace and makes her way down there. She meets some more equalist soldiers on the stairway. They ask why she hadn't arrived earlier and she replies she was asked by Amon to handle something. Then they ask where her partner is. She quickly replies he was needed somewhere and that she can handle things by herself. They leave with a shrug of their shoulders not wanting to waste any more time, and tell her she'll be relieved in an hour.

Continuing down the stairs Korra looks back a few times to make sure the equalists are gone. Next she sees a row of cells along both sides of the large room. It's so quiet she thinks maybe they are all empty. Then she hears a cough and makes her way to the far end of the room where the cough came from. As she passes the other cells she sees the desperate looks on all the faces of the benders. She finally gets to the last cell and grips on one of the bars. Sitting in the corner with her head buried in her knees is Lin. Instinctively she whispers, "Lin". The former chief slowly lifted her head to meet Korra's eyes. "Lin. What…what happened?"

"They were after Tenzin and his family. I was their only hope, I wasn't going to let them take the only airbenders in Republic City."

"Well we're here now. We're going to get you out of here and stop Amon."

Lin mustered up some energy to stand and walk up to the bars of the cell. "Not everyone in here has had their bending taken. Maybe we can convince them to help us."

"First we'll need to get you out of here." Korra placed one hand on a bar and began heating it with fire. The bar slowly began to melt a little. Then Lin cleared her throat and pointed at Korra's waist. Sitting on her belt was a ring of keys. Korra chuckled a little bit, "Right." She fiddled with the keys then unlocked Lin's cell, and her handcuffs. Lin rubbed her wrists glazing over the red marks the cuffs made.

"What about the others," Lin asked.

Korra walked back to where the stairs were checking that no one was coming, then she made her way back to the middle of the room. "Everyone please listen to me," everyone's head turned to the center of the room. "I am the Avatar and I'm here to get you guys out."

A voice came from one of the nearest cells. "Amon said he captured the Avatar".

" He lied to scare people from fighting against him. But we haven't got much time. I'm going to let you all out. We really need your help to stop Amon."

"And what if we don't want to help".

Lin put her hand on her hip and interjected, " You have two options. One you stay here and be abused by a monster, and potentially get your bending taken away if you haven't already. Or two you join us to go stop it from happening…your choice". It was silent for a moment. Just enough time for people to think.

Then Korra began to talk again, "Alright now that that's cleared up. I have the keys and I'll let you out but we'll need to make it seem like people are still in there for when the guards come. If I have any earthbenders can you bend some people looking statues".

Everyone complied and Korra and Lin began to let the benders out. A few earthbenders did exactly what Korra asked.

Once everyone was settled Lin spoke up again, " Alright. I have a plan. If we can get some of you disguised as equalists you can blend. Then tonight when Amon tries to take away people's bending we attack."

"Great idea Lin. And while you all do that I'll look for Amon. Maybe I can stop him before that even begins"

Lin nodded in agreement and they all headed up the stairs to set the plan in motion.

* * *

Mako woke up in an unfamiliar place. His hands were tied behind his back. The room was dark, no windows, no light. He couldn't see a thing. His head was still throbbing, and the room began to spin. He sat back down against a wall before he fell. Fearing he had lost his bending he snapped his fingers behind his back. Feeling the heat generate between his fingers Mako let out a sigh of relief. The flame only lasted a short second, he couldn't concentrate long enough to let it keep going.

He tries to remember what had happened before he was in this strange place.

"Ok we arrived at the Island and then what", he began whispering to himself. " Bolin, Asami, and Tenzin went to fight off soldiers. Then Korra and I were talking and a soldier attacked her." Really thinking hard he bit his lip as if it would help him remember more quickly. "Then I was shocked by someone. But how did I get here " he gave up on trying to remember.

The sound of footsteps approaching reverberated in Mako's ears. He didn't feel strong enough to move to or away from the sound so he just sat there, still. His eyes fluttered as the sound got closer. The footsteps began to sound heavier. Mako closed his eyes hoping the sound would go away and the pain would stop.

Something clanked against what was presumably the metal door to the room Mako was in. The sound was piercing and he screamed involuntarily. The door opened and a beam of white light found its way to Mako's body. Out of the light a shadow. Mako squints his eyes to make out the silhouette. Then his eyes open wide to see that Amon's big and imposing figure is hovered over his crouched body.

With his mouth agape, he tries to get out some words but still can't. Amon moves forward covering the white light then stares down at a helpless Mako. His eyes practically pierce Mako's soul, then he begins to speak. " Oh would you look who's awake." Mako's face twists up in anger as Amon continues. " You're one of the Avatar's little friends. Aren't you the one who was with her to interrupt my equalist rally. Yes, yes you are. The firebender, and from what I hear she's very fond of you in particular." Amon took another step toward Mako and put his hand on Mako's chest.

Mako never broke eye contact with Amon although he feared this was the end. He was caught off guard when Amon started to speak again. " As much as I want to remove your bending right now, it'd be better to put on a show later.", Amon was now pressing harder into Mako's chest and Mako began to shift around trying to avoid the pressure. " I wonder what Avatar Korra is going to think when she sees her little boy toy getting his bending taken away. Oh it should make my job a whole lot easier."

Mako was finally able to get his words out, " You are not going to hurt Korra". As he said this you could see the anger in his eyes his face began to turn red and it seemed like he was steaming, because of all the heat he was giving off.

"Whoa there little tea kettle. You're getting pretty worked up over Korra, I wonder what your girlfriend would think of that." Amon backed away laughing. Mako could see two other figures coming in closer out of the light.

His eyes widened, "Asami!", he cried. She moved in closer then he saw Heroshi Sato behind her. She walked past Mako and reached for his right arm behind his back. Rolling up his sleeve a little she rubbed her hand against the scar he got from the electricity shock.

" This is what you've done to me Mako. You hurt me Mako", her voice was getting louder. "Now it's time you knew how it felt to be betrayed and hurt..." She dropped his arm, and walked toward her father. Grabbing Sato's arm they walked out of the room together. Amon gave Mako one last look, and slammed the door.

**MORE SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Legend of Korra Fanfiction:**

**Summary: Iroh joins Tenzin and Bolin. Bolin and Tenzin start to wonder about what happened to Mako and Asami. Mako still tries to piece together what happened to him.**

**Chapter 3:**

Back on the shore of the island General Iroh had arrived with his men. Also on his ship were Naga and Pabu. Iroh along with Bolin, Tenzin, and some assistance from Naga and Pabu were able to combat the equalist soldiers on the island. A few more ships and blimps were making their way to the island but it would be a while before they actually made it there. After being worn out the guys took this moment to regain their composure. With a hand on his knee Bolin looked up at Tenzin who had a rather concerned look on his face.

" Where are Mako and Asami?" Tenzin questioned.

" They were wih us when we had started fighting. Maybe they went to help Korra?" Bolin said not even believing himself.

" Something tells me that isn't the case. I saw Korra go, she went alone."

Iroh stepped forward to Tenzin. "You two need to find them. My men and I can hold off what is to come, we've practiced for these moments." Tenzin and Bolin looked around seeing the soldiers of the United Forces. All the men were in their flashy uniforms, bending fire, earth, and water at the enemy ships. Some earthbenders were setting up for a dam that would keep the equalist ships from making it directly to the island.

"We'll need Pabu. He can track Mako's scent to help us find them.", Bolin stated.

"Yes. Then are you sure Iroh?" Tenzin asked.

" I'm confident that with some leadership, focus, and a very useful polarbear-dog we can subdue these equalists long enough for you all to find your friends and stop Amon. As a wise man once said, 'today destiny is our friend'."

Tenzin put a finger up beginning to reply with more wisdom. Bolin saw this and interrupted,

" Ugh yea, I'm all for the wisdom and what not, but I'm not ready to sit here and become a wise old man right now listening to the two of you go back and forth with your sayings. We have people to find. Bolin grabbed Tenzin's arm and began running . "Pabu, do your thing and sniff for Mako, buddy."

It wasn't long before Pabu caught Mako's scent. His sniffing became more intense as he made his way behind the building where Mako was electrocuted, with Bolin and Tenzin fast walking behind. Pabu stopped and began to chatter his teeth as if telling Bolin what he found.

Bolin leaned forward then gasped back, "oh no!" Tenzin made his way through. When he caught sight of what Bolin was seeing he too stepped back. Pabu scurried up Bolin's back to his neck. He wrapped his tail around his face too scared to keep looking.

Pabu had come across an area of grass and bush which had the imprint of someone's body. Bolin knelt down and touched his hand to it, it felt warm. He rubbed two fingers together, dirt fell between them back the ground. Bolin slowly bought his hands up to his nose. " It smells like fire." he said closing his eyes tightly in anger.

Mako.

" What do you think they've done to him Tenzin?" Bolin was on the verge of tears. He clutched his hand forming a fist. It was like everything else went out of his mind. Mako was always the one protecting Bolin. What was he without Mako? Images of the horrible things Amon and the equalists could be doing to Mako flashed in Bolin's mind. First he saw Mako in a cell with his hands and feet bound. Next he saw Mako lying on the floor being repeatedly shocked by chi-blockers. And finally the most upsetting image. Amon held his thumb against Mako's forehead. With wide eyes Mako fell to the floor. Then coming back to reality Bolin pounded his fist against the ground causing the ground to tremble and ripple in a circle around him. His knuckles hurt a little from the impact. But it wasn't as much as not knowing what had become of his brother.

Tenzin firmly grasped Bolin on the shoulder turning him around, " Come. We are going to find your brother". He helped Bolin to his feet and pet Pabu gently on the head. It became clear that play time was over. Every second from here on mattered. They were done beating around the bush. Tenzin and Bolin were headed inside the Air Temple. To find Mako. To help Korra. To defeat Amon.

* * *

Confined to his little room Mako sat with his head rested against the wall. Some of the pain he felt earlier in his head was gone. He now had enough energy to concentrate on thinking. He spent the first few minutes worrying. He worried about Lin who had basically given herself up to Amon. He worried about Pema and the children although Tenzin made it known that they were safe. Then he worried about Tenzin and Bolin fighting the equalists. He had hoped Iroh made it in time to help them and that everything was alright. Then Korra. Was everything okay with her? Had she made it to Amon yet?

Not once did Mako worry about his own well being. Instead he just continued to rack his brain harder and harder to think.

Finally one more person came to his mind. Asami. But he wasn't worried about her, he was just really confused. By this point all the concentration had caused his head to begin pounding again. He closed his eyes and saw Asami running to him then grabbing him by the arm. Then he saw her crying, as she knelt down beside him and kissed him gently on the forehead, as he began to slip out of consciousness. She rubbed the back her hand smoothly across his cheek. Then her hand moved to brush against his hair. Next she moved in close to his face as if to kiss him again. Instead she whispered ever so faintly in his ear, "I'm sorry Mako."

Now Mako has his eyes slightly open. He couldn't really tell if he was dreaming or if he wad remembering something that had actually happened. What he was sure of though, was that Asami had now joined the equalists.

Twisting in his little confined space Mako started talking to himself.

" This is all my fault. Why did I let this get so out of control? I have to get out here and stop Asami from making this mistake. And I have to help the others stop Amon!"

Mako was still hurting but now way to furious to care. He was literally blowing off steam and had started a fire behind his back with his hands. He felt the metal restraints melt around his wrists. It was painful but it was his only option. He kept melting the cuffs through the pain, trying not to scream. They were finally melted off and his wrists were red and burning. Mako slowly got up to his feet. He held up his head with his hand. Feeling himself sweating profusely from the heat he wiped his forehead. He knew he couldn't do very much in the condition he was in. But being the protective and stubborn teenager he is, he wasn't going to let aches and pains keep him from helping and saving the people he loved. He made his way to the large metal door and placed his ear against it. He heard footsteps of a guard approaching. Shaking his hands to loosen them up a bit he said to himself, "Well here goes nothing."

Mako sat back down in front of the door with his hands behind his back as if he was still tied up. He hung his head low as the door creaked open. Only one guard stepped into the room. He looked down at Mako and with a snarl and hint of sarcasm said, " Oh the poor little firebender trapped and helpless. This is what happens when you try to rebel, you get locked up". The guard shook his head and looked up with a chuckle. Mako brought his hands from behind his back and sent a blast of fire right at the . The guard stumbled back, and hit the floor. Putting his foot to the guard's chest Mako reached down and grabbed the guards keys.

"And this is what happens when you underestimate the poor little firbender. Thanks for the keys.", Mako smirked at the guard, ran out and locked the door behind him. He pressed his back up against the door to take in a deep breath, when he saw there was no one coming. He reached to fix his scarf as he usually does after a lot of moving. When he remembered why it wasn't around his neck his whispered to himself, "Korra...I hope you're okay". Then he was off, in a slow but still painful jog. He had no idea where he was going because he wasn't even conscious when he was bought to this place. But that didn't stop him, he kept going, he was going to get somewhere, anywhere he could to do something to help Team Avatar.

**Sorry the chapters have gotten shorter but chapter one was my massive brainstorm. Don't worry more to come, soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so i watched the finale. Totally amazing but thats not how i envisioned it so im going to keep writing. My version.**

**Chapter 4:**

Mako was now in an area of Air Temple Island that seemed familiar to him. He tried to maneuver quietly but every step made him ache. He slid his bod closely up against the corner of the hallway. Then he looked to his left and right before deciding to peer out from behind the corner. When he did his eyes were met by a wide pair of green eyes that rushed toward him.

"Bro! You're okay", Bolin started while wrapping his arms around his big brother. Mako winced in pain during the hug. " Well maybe not fully okay…but you're not dead. Alive is good. Alive is good." Bolin said now laughing. Pabu scurried around Mako's neck and began to lick his face. Bolin motioned toward Tenzin, "He's alive Tenzin!" Tenzin made his way to Mako.

"Yes, alive indeed, but not particularly well. What happened to you Mako?" Tenzin asked noticing Mako's wrists and scarred arm.

"You know I'm not even fully sure I understand myself." Mako began. " But one minute I'm fighting off soldiers near you guys. The next, I'm electrocuted and in a strange dark room sitting in front of Amon."

"What?" Tenzin gasped in disbelief. "Amon captured you".

"But that isn't even all."

Bolin decided to interject, " Can't we lie and just say it is. I don't think it can get worse than that"

"Well, then I was in the room and Asami came in after Amon, with her father. I think she's decided to join the equalists"

"Oh my gosh! I lied that is so much worse!"

Tenzin shook his head in a disappointed fashion, then extended a hand toward Mako , "I'm sorry" The apology felt genuine, but at this point Mako had already accepted the reality of it. While walking around the Air Temple he had come to the conclusion that no matter what he did he couldn't get Asami back as his girlfriend. Not after all of this. And that was probably enough to keep her out of his life too. Before the silence lingered any longer Mako spoke up.

"Well, it's her decision. There isn't much anyone can do at this point to change it. This doesn't change the fact that we need to stop Amon from taking everyone's bending away though."

" You're right. Its gotten dark out. Amon has probably already started with the benders. The island is only so big and your brother and I have covered a good potion of it looking for you. That narrows down the possibilities of where Amon is greatly. Hopefully Korra has gotten to him and delayed the happenings for a while." Tenzin remarked.

" I'm sure we can get to him but what will we do once we get there. Mako sure isn't in any condition to fight." Bolin was right. Mako's body wouldn't recover properly in enough time to battle Amon. The electrocution had hurt Mako badly because naturally his body wanted to firebend back in defense. The fire building up inside of him along with the electricity on top of that had literally burnt him out. His bending was fine but his body sure wasn't.

Before Tenzin could get out a word Mako spoke up, " No I am fine." Mako lied. "We have to find and help Korra and i'm going to help you."

Tenzin rolled his eyes, a habit he was probably picking up from being around Korra so much.

"Fine. But you'll need to save as much energy as possible. Tenzin began to bend some air under mako, lifting him up off the ground. He stabilized it with one hand, " alright let's carry on"

While maneuverikg mako's cushion with one hand he used the other hand to guide them through the temple. Air Temple Island was comprised of many buildings. The actual temple was a pretty large and space. Tenzin hypothesized that would be where Amon was. They headed in that direction.

korra was now in the temple. She was more careful than ever watching her back, or trying to. It's always much easier when there's someone with you. But korra knew she needed to do this alone. She turned a corner then crouched preparing to peak around. When she turned she was met by yet anorher equalist. He had known it was the avatar although she was in equalist attire. Her deep blue eyes were a perfect give away. She attempted to firebend at him but her flames were met by shocking volts of electricity as wires wrapped around her body. The equalist slung her over his shoulder, she was still twitching from the shock. Then before the room srarted spinning in her mind she heard the man say, " Amon has been waiting for you."

Everything had become more concrete when she realized she was trapped in a cell. The same cell Mako had escaped from to be exact. She overheard Amon sternly talking to his guard, and she moved in closer to hear.

"I have no idea how he got out sir" the guard said with fear taking over his voice.

" What! Smart kid, he must've melted the cuffs.", Amon started surprised at Mako's abilities. " I want everyone out to find him and bring him back here. He couldn't have gotten too far he's too weak."

"Mako." Korra whispered as she gripped the scarf. Her breathing became more aggresive. The door opened and Amon stepped in. "Grab her." He motioned to two guards, who came in and took Korra. she didnt have the energy to fight back in her normal fashion. They carried her to a room behind a stage which Amon had setup for his main event. The room was dark, but the stage lights came in a little. Korra sat and thought to herself of a way to get out. Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok sorry thiis is so late, had some major writers block, then i got too many ideas and didnt know what to do with them. i hope its good. Review and comment so i can write more.

Chapter 5:

Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin were now a few feet outside of the temple. Bolin whispered, "if we split up and act casual we can probably blend in to get close enough to Amon."

"I dont-" Tenzin was cut off by Mako.

"Bolin is right, if we stay together we'll look too suspicious. Just try and keep in each others sight as much as possible."

At this point Tenzin was too through with Mako's stubborness, maybe because it was alot like Korra's.

Without another word the three of them walked into the temple. They each went into different directions. Tenzin headed down the middle of the crowd. Bolin and Mako, headed toward the left and right. Tenzin moved swiftly through the crowd trying to keep an eye on the brothers. He took a look in Bolin's direction. Finding him easily in the group he turned to look for Mako. He caught Mako's eyes then looked ahead. Tenzin repeated the cycle. The second time however he wasn't seeing Mako. Fearing the worst he pushed through now on more of an angle to find him.

Mako was following the plan, advancing forward while keeping eye contact. Then he caught sight of a guard keeping an eye on people. It was the same guard he had escaped from in when he was captured. He tried ducking and weaving in order to avoid the encounter. He somehow managed to lose the guard in the crowd and had gotten to the front of the stage, along with Tenzin and Bolin. They positioned themselves in a corner and were waiting to develop a new plan when the guard reappeared, with three more. They swiftly cuffed and removed the three benders. The same guard as before was now holding Mako. He moved in and said, "Not again hot head. This time I'm making sure Amon gets you". The other guard was wrapping a piece of cloth around each of their mouths. "I even bought back up this time to be sure", the first one continued. All three of them mumbled through the cloth in anger.

And just as the guards lead them off to an area behind the stage Lin and the now freed benders were making their way into the rally. Most of them still had their bending because Amon was saving them for now. Those however who did not have their bending anymore were gathered behind those who did. Lin believed the benders could create a big distraction on stage while Korra got Amon. The nonbenders then had the role of distracting and combating the guards in the actual crowd, to allow the benders to advance forward. Lin and her crew moved in. They decided on waiting to attack until they saw any sign of Korra. Otherwise it would be pointless. No signs of her. Not even a subtle clue or signal around. Amon was stepping out onto the stage. Lin was now worrying about Korra's safety with no sign of her anywhere. She decided to wait a little longer before just attacking herself.

* * *

Meanwhile Korra was still tied up behind the stage. She couldn't think of a way out and decided maybe meditating would give her a clue. After all it helped her when she was captured by Tarrlok. She relaxed her body and slowly closed her eyes. Her breathing became calm and pure as she began to see something, but it wasn't a hint to the way out. She saw two Kyoshi warriors appear. They were in full uniform faces painted and all. But she couldn't make out their identity. Then she saw Sokka approach one of them. He put a hand on her shoulder and she began to cry. She turned away from him and he began to speak. "Why are you doing this?" she started to walk away from him then turned around abruptly, " All this time you've been lying to not just me but yourself. You love her and I can't take this anymore. I knew this wouldn't work. Benders just think they're so superior how do you not see that?" Sokka stepped back in shock at what he was hearing.

Korra faded out of her meditation for a minute, surprised at what she was seeing. She wasn't completely sure of what was happening let alone what the vision was tying to tell her. But when she faded back into it, her vision did not pick up where she left off. Now she saw the other Kyoshi warrior, showing an acrobatic type move to a little kid. He seemed to be picking up quickly. Every move the warrior made he followed precisely. She flipped up backward in the air kicking her legs as high as possible. He imitated. Then she ran up to what appeared to be a test dummy. Poking it a few times in various spots, she stepped back to admire her work. The kid followed her movements, poking and all. Then he spun around to look for her approval of what he'd done. "Great job", she uttered in a high pitched and bubbly voice.

"Really", his eyes lit up. "One day I'm going to be as good as you".

"Maybe even better"?

"I dunno…maybe", he looked up at her with a smirk and wide eyes.

The boy turned away from her for a moment to play with the dummy. When he looked back she was being carried away by men wearing what appeared to be old fire nation apparel.

Masks covered their faces, while the retro red and black uniforms covered their bodies.

"Momma" the boy cried out. "Where are you taking my momma". One of the men sparked a flame from his fist to scare the boy off. The boy used the moves which his mother had just shown him on the men. After poking them a few times they fell to the ground. However his mother was caught by another guard who was leaving their home along with his father. "You're taking Papa too! Why". One of these guards now shot a fistful of fire at the boy. It swiped against the corner of the boy's face. Unaware that he was now crying the boy fell to his knees. The parents were placed in a carriage where they were blindfolded and their mouths covered by cloth. He watched them leave, and saw a small flame ignite inside of the carriage. His small tears became a gushing waterfall, and soon became anger and frustration. The boy just sat in that spot with all his emotions, hoping they would return. He was now an orphan.

Coming out of the vision Korra gasped. She looked around anxiously then uttered, "Amon" in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Amon's voice began blaring through the microphone, captivating his audience. His voice full of power and force traveled through the temple. "Good evening. As you all know tonight the world will be equalized. Benders use their powers to intimidate and subdue us nonbenders, and it will no longer continue. They shall be cleansed of their impurities all of them. But let us begin with the main bender of oppression. The precious avatar."

Amon stepped back as a curtain revealed a tied up Korra. Her hair was moving this way and that way as she tried moving her hands. Her head hung low and she said nothing. This was very un-Korra-like. She was getting closer and closer to giving up. Sure she had a vision that gave her some hope, but she barley understood it and didn't even know how it could help her in her current situation. She knew Mako was in some type of trouble. She could only imagine what had become of Tenzin, Bolin, and Asami at this point. And finally she wasn't sure of Lin and her small army. Had the equalists gotten to them too.? Amon was now giving his whole life story, as the people anticipated the removal of Korra's bending.

Korra slowly brought up her head surveying the crowd. She met Lin's eyes. They were still in a state of shock. The look changed. Korra could now tell Lin just wanted to jump up on stage and do something. She shook her head "No" in Lin's direction. Lin already had gotten her bending taken away, if she tried to fight Amon now there was no telling what he would do. Lin understood, but she couldn't just let this all happen. She disappeared among the crowd to find her benders, and Korra put her head back down.

When she finally reached a good amount of the group, a few seconds later, she already had a plan in her mind. They couldn't attack right on stage it was too dangerous. They'd head behind. More specifically where Amon was keeping Korra beforehand. The guards who had detained Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin were supposed to be patrolling the area, so Lin was in luck that they were gone. She made her way through with a few benders, and immediately caught sight of the three guys. She ran over and began to remove the cloths covering their mouths, and the chains around their hands.

Freeing Bolin and Tenzin was a success. As she just finished untying Mako's hands Asami ran in. "What are you doing" she asked with attitude in her voice.

"Are you serious? What do you mean what are we doing? We're trying to-", Bolin was cut off by Mako. "Look you guys just go. I can handle this"

They all ran to the stage hoping they'd be in time to distract Amon from Korra. Mako was left behind with Asami. He walked over to her extending his hand. She stared down at his hand then met his eyes.

" Look you don't have to do this. I know I made all of this really difficult, but you don't have to be like your father and-."

Mako was prepared to speak again when Asami had already started, "Don't talk that way about my father". Mako let his hand fall to his side and Asami turned away.

"What Amon is doing is wrong and you know that. We all need you right now, to help stop this. Me, Bolin, Korra, Everyone."

Asami turned back around to face Mako. She quickly grabbed his arm, wrapping it around his back. He screamed in pain. His natural instinct was to bend fire in self defense. But he wasn't about to fight her. He couldn't hurt more than he already did. She tied him up and pushed him to the ground. Mako really couldn't catch a break."Asami please."

"Benders took my mother, caused all these problems with my family and broke my heart. You all deserve everything you get"

She jabbed him in the chest with all the force she could. Mako was already hurting badly and this made it no better. He felt as if his ribs would just cave in at any given moment. She walked away and nodded toward the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant guided Mako toward the stage.

Amon had finished his anecdote and now walked over to Korra. Her eyes were stricken by fear and frankly everyone in the room could tell. A little part of her was hoping someone would come to her rescue but she was prepared for what would happen if they didn't. Amon touched a hand to her head, and she closed her eyes. Then he stepped away, "Wait. I almost forgot. Let's make this a bit more interesting." He turned to the stairs leading up to the stage. The Lieutenant was standing there with Mako. He ushered Mako up on the stage, and Amon walked over. " Oh that's better, much better. I think it'd be best to remind you of my power Avatar, just so you don't get any ideas".

Mako looked up suddenly at a tied up Korra, and screamed, "Korra".

She responded with a helpless cry, "NOOO", as Amon took his position behind Mako.

Lin, Tenzin, and Bolin had just made their way to the steps of the stage. They would have arrived earlier had they not had so many guards to combat. They were in such shock at what they were seeing that they were frozen. Amon's hand was now on Mako's head. It was all to much to process.

"I said NOOO", Korra yelled this time with a commanding voice. Then suddenly she was in the air, her eyes glowing blue with a ball of wind forming around her. Bolin had stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Tenzin.

"There is no telling what she could do in the Avatar state. She's never done this before. We have to just let her go", he uttered. Bolin's face became serious, yet worried. He just wanted to run up and bring her down, then get to his brother. It took a lot to obey Tenzin's order.

Amon was actually scared he stepped back from Mako. His cape flowing from the wind Korra was creating. Her glow was so bright he had to put up a hand to block it out. The crowd was scared, screaming, some of them were actually running away. Hiroshi and Asami heard the screams and were now out on the stage watching as well. Asami stayed put while Hiroshi made his way to Amon. Then Korra began bending a whirlpool of all the elements. The whirlpool around her moved her in the direction of Sato and Amon. Mako was scooting himself away to the side. Bolin saw this and could no longer resist he went over and tried to untie his brother. The temple was now rumbling then the walls of the temple came crashing down.

Tenzin and Lin were now directing the people away from Korra, and to a potentially safe place elsewhere on the Island. Bolin and Mako decided they could not just leave Korra. So they stayed. Mako was so hurt he could barley stand so he sat, and Bolin stood close by protecting his brother.

Korra was now bending the earth around her ferociously, chucking large pieces of rock at Amon and Hiroshi. Then she bent a wave of water in their direction followed by trapping them in a cage of rocks. The enclosure was large enough to fit the both of them, but small enough to fit them together uncomfortably. No equalists, guards, or soldiers tried to stop Korra.

The whirlpool of elements had slowed, and Korra was slowly returning to the ground. Asami was running toward her. Bolin was running behind Asami trying to stop her but she was already too far ahead. Just as Korra's foot touched the ground and she was coming out of the Avatar state Asami electrocuted her with her father's contraption. A ring of fire then emerged out of nowhere around Asami. General Iroh appeared and captured Asami. He removed the device from her hand then used a piece of his uniform which had come off in his fighting on the shore, in order to tie her arms. "Hey stop, what are you doing", she cried.

"I think I should be asking you the same, " He was now carrying her away from Korra. Bolin had arrived at the scene and began earthbending another cage of rocks around Asami. He wiped his hands against each other then looked at his structure and patted himself on the back. Next he looked at Asami and pointed in her direction" You see, this is why you shouldn't have changed sides"

**Hope you enjoyed. More soon! Review it.**

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Iroh and Bolin were making their way back to Korra. They met up with Tenzin, and Lin on the way. Next they saw Mako, who had made his way to Korra when Bolin started running. He was sitting on the floor, Korra in his arms. Although he could barely support his own weight he couldn't help but hold her tightly. Rubbing his hands gently against the cuts and bruises of her arms he whispered, " Korra please, stay with me please." Korra's breathing was slowing, as his became quickened pace. Mako began fearing she'd stop breathing at any moment.

The others were making their way over now. Tenzin rushed forward slowing himself down as he came close to Mako. He saw the pain and despair in Mako's amber eyes.

Bolin was now feeling guilty about just abandoning Mako. Did he really run off after Asami and expect his older brother to just sit there and watch everyone? He probably ran over to Korra, wincing in pain with each step, Bolin thought to himself.

There was nothing Bolin could do about this now. His brother was strong, he'd be okay. As the others approached, Tenzin turned around facing them, "We need to get them both out of here and to some healers".

Mako's eyes were now closed as he clutched Korra. He started feeling lightheaded again. The combination of pain, noise, fighting, anxiety, and confusion was really getting to him. And the fact that he was holding Korra and adding more pressure to his pain was starting to register in his mind, but he still refused to let her go. Bolin, sensing Mako had been in this position for a while went over to support Korra as well.

" But what about Amon, Hiroshi, and Asami", Bolin asked.

Iroh chimed in, "Don't worry about them. My men and I can get them back on the ship and in our cells. You all need to get out of here to save Korra."

Bolin spoke again, "Ok but even still where can we take her. Hospitals don't typically specialize in emergency avatar care."

"He's right. But it would take too long to get to the South Pole to see Katara"

"Well we don't have too many options. If we take Oogi we can get there by midday tomorrow at least." Tenzin began. "Lin I'll need you to go and get Pema and the children and some air acolytes and head for the South Pole as soon as possible."

"We have some healers on the ship. Take them with you. It should carry them over until you reach Katara "Iroh suggested.

Naga was now walking to them. She nudged a little at Korra's feet and Bolin calmly backed her away a couple steps. She sat there for a moment just as worried as everyone else. Bolin and Tenzin then put Mako and Korra up on the polar bear dog. They walked a few feet and found Oogi. The sky bison bent his head down waiting for Tenzin to assume his riding position. He swiftly moved his hands one over the other, bending the air to propel Mako, Bolin, and Korra up. Pabu scurried his way up one of the sky bison's giant legs. He made himself comfortable right between Mako and Bolin. Mako opened his eyes very briefly, and smiled as he pet Pabu. Then a few healers hopped up with big pouches of water and other supplies.

Lin looked up at Tenzin, "Go. We all will get there soon enough". Tenzin let out a small smile, "Thank you" he turned facing forwards again, " Oogi, yip yip". Oogi took off as Tenzin steered with the reins.

In the saddle the healers got right to work. One was bending some water on Korra's cuts and bruised arm. Another was working on her face, hoping the healing water would bring her back to consciousness, seeing as how she appeared to be in a very deep coma. The final healer was at Mako's side bending around his chest. Mako was fully aware of everything that was happening but just couldn't keep his eyes open at this point. Bolin now sat at the opposite end of the saddle, legs crossed and Pabu in his lap. Bolin's eyes were glued to Korra, Mako, and the healers.

* * *

Lin and Iroh cuffed Asami, Hiroshi, and Amon, then loaded them onto Iroh's ship. Each of them sat in their cells snarling at the cell doors. Amon was finally defeated. Lin stood watch near their cells and Iroh hopped off the ship. He had gathered a few of his soldiers behind him then began to make an announcement. "Everyone. The equalist movement is over. Amon has been captured and detained. My soldiers and I are transporting everyone back to Republic City. Back to their homes and back to their families. Any equalists who attempt to continue fighting will be stopped, so I suggest you drop your weapons. It is over", with that Iroh shot a fireball at the equalist flag draped over the temple. As it came down all the equalist soldiers and guards dropped their weapons.

Iroh and the soldiers led the people on the island to the ships. They would worry about the damages on the island later. Then they set sail for Republic City.

Back in the city it was dark, a little past midnight. Lin had taken Amon, Hiroshi and Asami to her former prison. Although most of her guards had lost their bending they agreed to help guard the three until it was decided what to do with them. They were just as good fighting without their bending as they were with it, thanks to Lin.

Iroh gave Lin the information on where Tenzin's family was. She immediately headed out with Naga. Tenzin had taken them to an underground bunker the council had established for emergencies. Lin felt helpless not being able to feel the earth within the tunnels. But Naga seemed to doing a good job at tracking their scent.

The underground bunker was quite large. Pema was lying on a bed holding newborn Rohan. Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo were huddled together against one of the sky bison sleeping, or at least trying to. The fact that people they really cared about could be in danger kept the three of them awake in worry. The air acolytes were standing near the entrances of the bunker, as Lin approached on Naga.

The children jumped up and ran toward her. Jinora spoke first, " Is everyone okay? Can we go back to Air Temple Island now? Did Korra defeat Amon" Lin looked down at Jinora wanting to tell her exactly what she wanted to hear. Meelo pushed his way through Jinora. He grasped Lin's left leg and looked behind it then did the same with the right leg, " Where's daddy and Korra". He went around her legs then went up to Naga who groaned a little and sat down. "Oh no! Naga ate them". Pema was now walking over to Lin. Her children made room for her and the air acolytes gathered around as well.

Lin took a deep breath, trying to find the right words, then finally began to speak. "Amon has been captured, along with Hiroshi and Asami."

"Asami?" Pema asked.

"Yes. At some point in the fight she joined forces with her father. It hasn't been decided what will happen to them just yet. However, more importantly Korra and her friend Mako have been hurt pretty bad".

"Oh no, where are they," Ikki asked pursing her lip a little.

" Tenzin and Bolin are taking them to South Pole to see Katara."

"Oh I hope Gran Gran can make them better", Jinora interjected.

"Yes. We all do. They took the sky bison so they should arrive there in a few hours. But we should leave now to meet them there as soon as possible".

"Pema rubbed Rohan's hair a little then looked back up, " And what about Republic City?"

"Well General Iroh has it under control pretty much. He can handle it for a few days until we get back. He said he'd call in more forces to start fixing up the city and Air Temple Island". Pema nodded. "Alright then let us not waste anymore time. We've got to get to the South Pole".

The Air Acolytes helped Pema and the children up on one of the bison, and a few of them got on the other bison. Lin hopped back on Naga and lead them out of the large tunnels. Then they were all off flying to the South Pole.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

They were less than an hour away from the South Pole. Mako was doing slightly better. The healers had wrapped his chest in horizontal and diagonal strips of gauze. Bolin was keeping his shirt, jacket, and scarf safe in his arms. One of the healers was telling Bolin and Tenzin that Mako should end up okay. They managed to ease the pain a little. But the electrocution had gotten him bad and all the fighting and events that had come after that didn't make it any better. The healers continued by explaining that he would need a few more healing sessions before the pain really started to go away. And as much as they tried they couldn't do anything about the scar Asami had left on his arm. It wasn't too big but it was noticeable. Mako listened as well but just kept quiet.

For most of the ride he slept as the healers did their jobs. At one point however, he woke up in a jolt. He was screaming. He had just seen a replay of the previous day's events in his mind. Only this time there wasn't a good ending for anyone. The healers were the most startled, as they were in the middle of wrapping him up. They held him by the arms as Bolin made his way over to comfort his big brother. Bolin talked in a gentle voice assuring Mako that things would be okay and he was just dreaming. He couldn't go back to sleep after that episode so he just watched them work on Korra some more. Bolin attempted to make conversation but realized quickly that Mako was in another world...Korra world.

Korra was still unconscious, but breathing at least. The healers had done all they really could. Thankfully, they had arrived at the South Pole. Tenzin steered Oogi down in front of Katara's hut. It wasn't as large as Air Temple Island but it was a decent sized space. Ice crystals lined the sides and soft snowflakes made their way compiling against the roof. Mako, not used to this type of cold was now shivering. Bolin helped him by putting his jacket over his shoulders. Bolin didn't want to fully wrap up his brother because he knew they'd still probably want to work on him in the hut. Tenzin hopped off of Oogi from his riding position, and helped carry Korra inside. Mako was better and could support his own weight but not for too long. Bolin wrapped Mako's arm around him to stabilize him. And they slowly but surely made their way inside like that.

Tenzin immediately began trying to briefly explain the situation to Katara. She directed them to her healing room. It was divided into four sections by wolf-penguin skin curtains. Each section had one small bed with a blanket and pillow, and a little pool of special healing water. Mako propped himself up on a bed with Bolin helping. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Then Bolin sat in front of him, along with Tenzin. The other healers were carrying Korra to another one. They laid her down with a pillow under her head. Katara shuffled over, closing the curtain behind her. Everyone was quiet, anticipating what Katara would come out saying. They could hear the faint sound of Katara and the healers bending the water. It stayed like this for an excruciating two hours, before they fell asleep. They all really needed the rest, and couldn't ignore that any longer.

Bolin and Tenzin had woken up to the sound of the curtain being pulled back. Mako, wrapped in the blanket and clutching the pillow was still asleep. Katara walked over with her head down, careful about every step she made. She slowly met Tenzin's eyes then Bolin's before she began to speak.

"She's still unconscious. That Asami really did a number on her. She must have shocked her right before she was fully out of the avatar state".

"Is she going to be alright", Tenzin asked.

"Don't worry this once happened to Aang. He was hurt pretty badly in the avatar state and was out for weeks."

"Weeks!" Bolin shouted, and then quickly put his hand over his mouth realizing he might wake Mako.

"Well it could be anywhere from a few days to a couple weeks. There really isn't any way to know specifically. The healing sessions should help though. She will come around. We all just need to be patient. For now I think you all could use a break."

"Yes. I think a break would be a good distraction". Tenzin added, looking over at Bolin who was looking in Korra's direction.

"How about lunch?" Katara suggested.

Bolin put a hand to his stomach realizing how long it had been since he had eaten. His stomach growled in agreement to Katara's suggestion, and Bolin could not refuse. "Sure. Some food would do some good right about now". Katara smiled then walked out of the room and into the kitchen with Tenzin at her side. Bolin decided to wake up Mako, figuring he was probably famished too. He gently shook his brother's hand, not wanting to hurt him. Then he called his name a few times, and Mako's eyes began to flutter. "Katara is fixing up some lunch. You should probably eat." Mako was now fully awake and running his fingers through his bed head. He nodded in agreement then slowly slid himself off of the bed.

"Ok. I'm coming", he responded. Bolin started for the kitchen, seeing that Mako could maneuver well enough by himself. The curtain was pulled back and Mako noticed Korra lying still on the bed. He walked over to her. Her body was calm and relaxed. Her skin was glimmering from the healing water. Most of the cuts and bruises were now gone. Mako took it all in. He slid his hand over hers from her wrist to her fingertips. Then put his hand on his forehead as he shook it. "I'm sorry Korra. This is all my fault" Mako started. "I shouldn't have let things get so messed up. But you're gonna be okay, and we're going to be okay…right", Mako let the rhetorical question linger in the cold air for a moment. He brushed back a strand of her hair which lay across her face, "Yea". The firebender clutched his abdomen feeling a slight pain run through it at the moment. Then he backed away from the bed. He gave her one last look before finally heading out to the kitchen where he knew everyone would be waiting for him.

"There you are I was getting nervous. You've got Katara over here slaving over this hot stove, for you to dilly dally in here like that you said you were coming like ages ago Mako." Bolin said wagging a finger at Mako while Tenzin chuckled.

"It's alright the food is almost done. You did not miss too much" Tenzin assured Mako as he took a seat at the table. Katara looked back at them from the pot of soup she was making and smiled. Bolin and Mako reminded her of Tenzin and Bumi. Bumi was always the funny one making a joke whenever the opportunity presented itself. Then there was Tenzin who although he was younger always acted as the more mature older brother.

"I think we need to change your bandages Mako." Katara said placing a bowl of soup in front of each of them. " After dinner, you'll need a healing session". Mako slurped his soup then looked over at the older woman.

"Yea I think I could use one. For the most part I'm fine but my chest still aches pretty badly".

Bolin licked his lips before making a face at Mako. "Oh that's just your heart aching for Korra, you'll be fine bro". Mako shot a glance over at his brother. "Well it's true". Katara was trying to hold back her laughter while Tenzin just ignored the comment and continued eating his soup.

"Well whether it be heartache or heart attack a healing session is still in order. I can heal your cuts and bruises but you'll have to wait until Korra wakes up for the rest to heal" Katara said.

"See Mako it really is no secret. You looooovvvee Korra". Everyone laughed at Bolin;s immature but true comment, even Mako and Tenzin. They hung onto the moment. It was refreshing to have this one little funny moment after all the drama they had been through.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so sorry this is so late i had this idea to put some linzin into the story but couldnt figure out how exactly i wanted it to work. i managed to get this out of my brain i hope its sufficient. oh heads up the italics is a flashback. comment and review pleease. and for some reason i wanted tenzin to have an iroh advice giving moment, because i miss uncle soooo much.**

Chapter 9:

Lin had arrived with Pema and the children later the next day. They were all worried deeply about Korra, but Katara had assured them she'd be fine. Katara had set them all up in her spare rooms, and they made themselves right at home.

That night Pema was lying in her bed holding baby Rohan. Tenzin watched her from the doorway as she comforted the crying child by brushing his hair back. Tenzin held the curtain to the room just enough so that he could peak in. He smiled, happy his wife and children were safe and reunited with him again. Lin was walking to her room when she saw Tenzin. Tenzin let go of the curtain and was going to check on Korra once more before going to bed. He turned around to see Lin's figure standing, arms crossed and hip protruding. Her stance suggested she'd have some stubborn or sarcastic comment but her face said otherwise. It was soft, her eyes were relaxed and the green in them shimmered with the light hitting them. Tenzin, startled, moved back a step and rubbed the back of his neck. Lin ignored his embarrassment.

"He is quite a looker. I guess I know where he got that from"

Tenzin stroked his beard, "Well thank you"

"Don't flatter yourself I was referring to Pema."

Tenzin chuckled, "Oh Lin, always the sass master" Lin put her hands on her hips at the comment.

"So why exactly are you going in the opposite direction of your room?" she asked.

"Maybe for the same reason you are now walking back to your room." he paused before continuing "I wanted to check on Korra."

"Haha, fair enough, you've got me. Her friend was there when I walked by. I'm assuming he'd been there a while, he looked like he was falling asleep. "

"Mako. He has completely ignored the fact that he's hurt in order to hover over Korra".

"Now doesn't that sound familiar?"

There was a long pause as both of them mentally went back in time.

_Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and Lin were all sitting on the edge of air Temple Island overlooking Yue Bay at sunset. Tenzin had gotten his arrows what semes like ages ago, but Bumi kept finding new ways to tease him about it. "Look it I've got arrows too", Bumi screamed motioning to his forehead which he had drawn an arrow on with some mud. "What do you say brother, think I can take you". Tenzin waved Bumi away with his hand. But his brother was persistent and poking at his airbending cloak. Tenzin was getting frustrated and Kya noticed so she tried to change the topic._

_"How about we take a trip into town", the waterbender said, splashing Bumi in the face with some water._

_"Sounds like fun", Lin replied. "Are you two coming or not" she said standing up and pointing at the young men. Bumi was still shaking the water out of his hair._

_The brothers got up and followed Lin and Kya, who were now walking toward a boat._

_Once they had reached the city they began looking for a place to grab a bite to eat. They had been walking for some time. Kya and Bumi leading the way skipping and singing. Lin and Tenzin quietly followed them at a distance. Occasionally they glanced at each other, then turned away blushing. This had been a common occurrence among them for some time now._

_All however were shocked to see an apartment building ahead of them suddenly go up in flames. The fire was rising quickly. Seeing as how it had just started, no government force was there to help. People were starting to evacuate the building._

_"We've got to help them", Kya yelled over the screaming over people who were now congregating around the building. . "Bumi, help me try and stop this fire. Tenzin and Lin check to see if there are people inside." No one argued. They all ran to the building. Bumi was looking for some fire hydrants to supply his sister with water. Tenzin looked up then made a few motions with his hands and propelled himself and Lin through one of the windows to the building. They scoured the place for people, running through fire, rooms, floors and pieces of falling wood. "Be careful" Tenzin would shout each time he heard something crack or fall. And she'd reply with an "I've got it. I can handle myself". There didn't seem to be anyone else in the building. They all safely evacuated. On the way down the rest of the building Tenzin formed an air ball to ensure he and Lin weren't breathing in smoke._

_Then a huge crack. Tenzin lost his balance and could no longer hold up the ball of air. The ceiling came crashing, "Lin" he cried. Another beam came tumbling down and fell on Tenzin's back, pummeling him to the ground. There were some flames on it so he felt the heat immediately. He picked himself up slowly. A few pieces of wood that had fallen now separated the two of them. He couldn't see her. He couldn't hear her. But he refused to leave her. Although it was difficult he managed to make his way back. Lin was lying under some wood, her eyes closed and her face scratched up badly._

_Tenzin grabbed Lin, carefully removing the rubble surrounding her. He lifted her up and ran to the nearest window he could find. Pushing through debris Tenzin found a window. It was a few feet off the ground. He jumped out, airbending them to the ground. He held Lin in his arms tightly and her eyes began to flutter. Her eyes met his which made her feel safe. She made an attempt to speak, "Maybe I didn't have it that time", she whispered._

_"You should've been more careful", Tenzin replied jokingly. She smirked and shut her eyes again._

_Kya and Bumi made their way over to Tenzin and Lin. Tenzin was badly burned and bruised, but all that had gone out the window for him. Kya and Bumi were yelling for help for their brother and friend. Healers came over. One of them put a hand on Tenzin's shoulder, ready to work on his bruises and cuts. He ignored them, he pushed back some hair out of Lin's face. He noticed a major cut on the side of her face, and followed its trace with his hand_

_"Tenzin. She'll be okay, let the healers take her." Kya insisted._

_"And you're banged up too, c'mon" Bumi said moving in the direction of the healers._

_Tenzin ignored the comments for another few moments before letting the healers take her. His eyes never left her. At that moment he knew how much he really loved Lin._

Tenzin placed the palm of his hand against Lin's scar. She then put her hand over his. Then she gently and slowly guided his hand down with her own. "I'm sorry Lin. It was all my fault I shouldn't have-" he was whispering faintly only to be interrupted by Lin's voice hushing him.

"It's okay Tenzin we did all of our forgiving years ago".

"Maybe their story will have a better outcome than ours" Tenzin nodded in agreement, now thinking of Mako and Korra.

"Well it didn't end too terribly, you have a wonderful family"

"And a good friend".

They both smiled as quick memories montaged in their minds.

"Well I'd better get to bed".

"Good night Lin"

Lin began walking to her room. She felt where Tenzin had placed his hand over her scar. Still holding her face in that manner she turned her head back to where they were standing. Tenzin had already disappeared. She wasn't exactly sure what she would have said had he still been there. They had just said all they needed to. She moved her hand from her face to her neck, and finally weaved her fingers through her hair, before walking again.

* * *

Tenzin had now made it to the healing room. He could hear the water trickling into the small pools next to each bed. It was Katara's way of making sure that the healing water was as pure and clean as possible. Tenzin walked in. Then he saw Mako. And after his encounter with Lin he realized he was really seeing himself. It was almost as if he, like the avatar had been reincarnated, into a young firebender. Mako was just as stubborn, serious, and overprotective as Tenzin was and still is.

The boy had moved his chair closer to Korra. His arms were folded across his gauzed up chest, his head was down and he was breathing deeply. Tenzin was surprised he wasn't asleep, it was late.

Tenzin pulled up another chair next to him. Flipping his cloak back to get comfortable he sat down and folded his hands. The amber eyed firebender continued looking at Korra the whole time.

Since Tenzin had taken them in he had become like a second father to the boys. He made sure they had everything they needed and always treated them as one of his own. Now was no different.

"You know it's better to talk about the things that are bothering you" Tenzin started. Mako was unresponsive and the older man continued. "Bottling things up only makes it worse".

Mako unfolded his arms and looked over to Tenzin. "I know you're right…I just feel like this is all my fault. I mean I shouldn't have let Korra go by herself to fight Amon. And had I not made things such a mess with Asami, Korra would be fully conscious right now I wouldn't be taped together, and everyone would be back in Republic City not worried about a thing-"

Mako was ready to continue when Tenzin interrupted. "You can't blame yourself for other people's actions, and decisions. And as much as we try we can't always protect the people we love", Tenzin looked over to Korra. "It's taken me a while to learn that both are true… Sometimes we have to let go of our worries for other people and worry about ourselves." This really resonated with the firebender. Tenzin was right. Mako had spent his whole life worried about everyone else. But what about himself?

"I know you've been through a lot and it's a lot to think about but maybe try meditating at some point. It usually helps clear the mind".

"Spoken like a true airbending master", he replied smiling and grateful for the advice.

Tenzin stood up and ushered for Mako to follow suit. "It's late. Why don't you try and get some rest".

Mako stood up, placing the chair back to its proper spot. "I think i could use some good sleep".

"And Mako if you ever need to talk to someone..."

" Thank you Tenzin. I think I really needed to hear that".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Meelo, Ikki and Jinora were gathering up balls of snow to give to Bolin. The snowman was already a solid four feet tall, but the kids were convinced it could be taller. Mako walked out blowing into his hands to warm them up. He was still trying to get used to this kind of cold weather. As he got closer he saw Meelo toss a snowball at Bolin, knocking him to his feet. Mako couldn't help but laugh, watching his brother fall face first into the snow. Bolin stumbled his way back on to his feet. He planted his feet firmly into the snow getting as close to the earth under it as possible. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on moving the earth below all the ice and snow. He clasped his hands together, guided them down toward the ground then back up in Meelo's direction. A large piece of rock covered by snow shot up right under the little boy sending him straight up in the air screaming. As he came back down the back of his cloak got caught on a pointy tip of the same rock. Meelo looked over to see Bolin rolling in the snow laughing. Then he busted out in laughter too. After bending himself down off the rock he caught sight of Mako who was also laughing at the shenanigans

"Hey Mako, come play with us"

"We're making a snowman", Jinora added, motioning over to the stacked spheres of snow next to Bolin.

"Well Katara probably wouldn't want me to but... I guess I could-" he smiled at the three little kids who were now at his feet.

Before he could even finish Ikki had him by the arm and running toward Bolin. They finished the snowman together and shortly after had a full blown snowball fight. Mako, Meelo and Bolin vs. Ikki and Jinora. They were all sprawled out in the snow when their fun was cut short by Tenzin.

"Mako. Katara wants to see you for a healing session", he said. There was a simultaneous "Aww".

Jinora pushed her way through her siblings to get to her father, "Aww please Daddy, can't he stay just a little longer. We were having so much fun"

«Yea tell Gran Gran to wait!" Meelo screamed.

Mako stood up and patted Meelo on the head. "It's ok, I may be in need of a healing session after that snowball fight."

"Alright bro, check ya later" Bolin said.

"Ok I'll see you guys later."

When he got to the healing room Katara was waiting for him. He took off his coat, scarf and shirt revealing his bandaged chest, then sat up on the bed.

"Someone seems to be feeling better" the waterbender said moving to the small pool of water.

"Yea. Alot better actually" Mako replied laying back along the bed.

Katara laid her hands against his chest manipulating the water. She did this for a few minutes then did the same on his scarred arm.

"Alrighty. I just want to give you some new bandages and you're all done"

"Do I really need them. I thought you said I was doing better"

"Well after that snowball fight, I think we need to be sure dear." Mako smiled nervously. Katara had told him not to do anything too strenuous while he was recovering.

"It's alright Mako. I know my grandchildren can be very persuasive" she said now replacing the strips of gauze. After she finished with the last strip Katara gave him a smile, " All done", and she left.

* * *

Mako decided to check on Korra before heading back to Bolin and the kids. He stood next to her bed, then placed his hand over hers. When her eyes began to flutter he let go out of shock. He was forming his lips to say her name when she whispered his first.

" Mako?" she reached for his hand, and he willingly gave it to her.

A plethora of emotions surged through him as he tried to compose himself to react. He managed to whisper her name back. "Korra, you're awake". She groaned as her eyes adjusted to the light, clutching his hand harder to stabilize herself as she tried to sit up. As she sat she let go of his hand and left his gaze. Her hands moved to his chest, carefully caressing the bandages.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you. Are you okay."

"Relax. I'm perfectly fine. Katara just wrapped me up to be safe"

"Katara? Wait we're in the South Pole? What happened" she said letting her hand fall back from his chest to her side.

Mako chuckled at her confusion. " Yea we got hurt pretty bad fighting Amon. Tenzin thought it would be best to see Katara for help. So we've been here for about five days."

" So I've been out of it for five days? What happened?"

"You don't remember"

She shook her head no, "the last thing I remember was being up on stage and Amon was going to take away your bending. Her big blue eyes got wide as the last image replayed in her head. " Did he...did he take your bending Mako" she said her voice cracking as the words came out.

"Just as he was about to, you went into the Avatar State. You ended up capturing him and Hiroshi. Then just as you were coming out of it, Asami electrocuted you. Bolin had tried to-"

"Asami? I thought she was on our side."

" She was. It's my fault really. She electrocuted me shortly after you took off to find Amon. That's how _I _ended up getting hurt then there was a bunch of stuff after that but let's not worry about all that right now. I'm just glad you're awake. And everyone else will be too."

"Everyone? Everyone is here?"

" Well yea of course. They're gonna be so relieved to find out that you're okay."

Korra placed her hand on her forehead. "Wow I don't know if I can handle all of this at the moment. I'm still stuck on the fact that I was out for a whole five days. Can you just stay here for a little longer, you know before you go tell Katara and I get swarmed by everyone. I think I prefer being in the quiet with you right now". Korra blushed as the words came out hoping he couldn't tell. He noticed and blushed a little also.

"Sure. The quiet _is_ pretty nice".

Korra rubbed a hand against her arm, noting the various cuts and bruises. "Whoa. It must've been some fight. I'm banged up everywhere. Funny thing is my head is all that really hurts"

" Well Katara and the healers said they managed to heal most of your cuts and bruises but couldn't do too much about your coma, concussion, weird avatar knockout state". She laughed as he tried to look for the right words.

"Whatever it was I'm just glad it's over. I mean I missed out on a whole five days of Omashu knows what!"

"Eh. It wasn't really much. We just partied every day in your absence."

Korra looked up as he smiled at her, then she punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey...don't you see the bandages. I'm recovering here!"

"Sorry. I haven't been able to punch things for five days remember"

Mako figured since she wanted him to stay with her for a while he'd take a seat. He positioned a chair right in front of Korra who was sitting up with her feet dangling over the side of the bed. Her hands were behind her back with her palms gripping the bed. She looked around the room then back at him. She felt around her neck then spoke up again, "Where is your scarf? Did I-"

"Don't worry. It's hanging up with my coat in the front. I had to take it off for the healing session".

"Oh...you know you were right... It did make me feel pretty safe. It was like having a little piece of you there with me to remind me that things would be okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mako paused for a moment, fidgeting in his seat. "Korra. With everything that's been happening these past few weeks, and a little advice from Tenzin to meditate-"

"Meditate. Wait a minute, you, meditate" she interrupted pointing her finger at him.

" I tried it. But um I was kind of in the middle of trying to say something?"

"Sorry it's just I'm having a hard time picturing you meditate" she laughed. "Continue". He rolled his eyes with a laugh. Korra pressed her lips together then made the motion of zipping them shut.

"Look, I just wanted to say that after really thinking about it I realized you were right. I didn't really know how I felt before but now I know for sure…"

Her eyes lit up as she pushed herself to lean forward anticipating his words. _Was he really going to say what she thought?_ "Korra, I-"

"Korra! You're awake!" Bolin screamed running up toward the two of them. "I thought I was going nuts when I heard your laugh". Mako closed his eyes and shook his head. Korra, who was now being hugged tightly by Bolin, had closed her eyes slightly disappointed by the interruption as well. "Mako look Korra's awake", he said gripping her tighter.

"Yea bro, hug her any tighter and she'll be unconscious again", Mako joked.

"Oops, sorry", Bolin said releasing his grip on Korra, and dusting off her shoulders. "I'll just go get Katara and Tenzin before I do any more damage". Bolin skipped out of the room singing to himself _"Korra's awake. Korra's awake. Korra's awake". _

Mako and Korra couldn't help but laugh as he skipped along. "So much for the quiet" she giggled. " But, you were going to say something."

"I…I'm just really happy you're alright. I'd better get going, when Bolin gets so excited he starts speaking in tongues. I should probably go with him to translate". They both let out a short laugh. He stood up from the chair and began to walk away shaking his head again. When he finally left the room Korra slapped her palm against her forehead and fell back into the bed.

**I'm not sure when i'm gonna end this i can't believe its chapter 10. I just keep getting these ideas randomly. more soon. review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Later that night Korra joined everyone for dinner. Katara and Pema had come out of the kitchen setting down steamy bowls of soup with sides of bread at each seat. Tenzin looked across the table to see Meelo eagerly trying to eat the hot soup.

"Meelo, be careful that's hot. Blow." he said.

The little boy breathed in deeply then let out a great blow sending the soup flying across the table to his father. "My bad, Daddy" he chuckled. Jinora and Ikki giggled covering their mouths with their hands. Tenzin wiped his face with a napkin and closed his eyes with a sigh of frustration.

After that dinner continued regularly with conversation between the sips of soup. Mako and Bolin offered to do the dishes, and began clearing the table. Meelo started to help them, clumsily trying to carry two bowls away. Mako noticed and took one of the bowls from him. Jinora and Ikki went off with Pema to watch her put baby Rohan to bed. Lin decided to turn in for bed early. Katara, Tenzin and Korra were all still at the table.

"That was great Katara, really hit the spot. Thank you." Korra said rubbing her belly.

"Oh no problem dearie we're just all glad you're doing well again".

"Yes we were all very worried. Now that you're doing better we should be headed back to Republic City in a couple days." Tenzin chimed in.

"Just a few more healing sessions and you should be good as new."

"So what exactly is going to happen when we go back", Korra asked Tenzin.

"Well I'm not too sure yet. There are a lot of damages that need to be repaired. We also need to figure out what to do about Amon, and his equalists"

"Speaking of Amon, I think I have an idea about who he is".

"Oh really" Tenzin said cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Yea I had a vision when I was trapped by him, but I wasn't all too sure what it meant. I think it was explaining who he was."

"What happened" Tenzin asked, eager to figure it out.

"Well I saw two Kyoshi warriors first. Then, Sokka put his hand on one of them and she was crying. She was complaining about how benders think they are superior and then she just walked away."

Katara was shaking her head. "Suki". Korra looked up at her waiting to hear more. "Suki was the head of the Kyoshi warriors"

"Yes I do remember you telling me about her a few times a while ago. But why was she so upset? And what was Aang trying to tell me with this"

"Was there more to the vision. Maybe you should continue first." Tenzin suggested.

"Well after that it continued but it was a totally new vision. So the other Kyoshi warrior from the first vision was with this little boy, her son. She was showing him some fighting moves, and then she started poking this practice dummy kind of like the chi blockers do. All of a sudden these fire nation soldiers came and took her and her husband away, leaving the little boy all by himself. I figured it was Amon he said his parents were taken by firebenders when I was at the rally with Mako".

"So he must be Ty Lee's son." Katara said.

"Wait…Ty Lee. You mean the circus girl who was friends with Azula"

"Yes" Katara said squinting her eyes trying to focus on all the information at hand.

"But still how does it all make sense together"?

"Well it's time for a little history lesson then maybe we can sort this all out. Ty Lee was the type of person who always had to be a part of some type of group or clique. So after Aang defeated the firelord she abandoned Azula and joined the Kyoshi Warriors. For a while Sokka and Suki were together, inseparable actually-"

"Really? But what happened"

"Well they just started to grow apart after a while. I think it had something to do with the fact that he was always around Toph. Even though Toph could clearly take care of herself, he was the one to always look out for her and that probably made Suki jealous".

"So that's probably why she was crying and leaving him in my vision…because she was hurt that they were growing apart and jealous of Toph"

"But that still doesn't explain the second part of Korra's vision" Tenzin interrupted.

"Maybe it does. If Ty Lee was really cliquey she would've gone with Suki when she left Sokka. "

"She did and we never heard from Suki or Ty Lee after that", Katara answered.

"So it makes sense that you wouldn't know she had a son. And if Suki really didn't like benders maybe she convinced Ty Lee to feel the same way".

"And maybe together they started a group whose mission was to fight benders and this evolved into the equalists. Think about it for a moment. Amon's mask vaguely does resemble the face paint of the Kyoshi Warriors" Tenzin began. "So Ty Lee probably taught Suki and whoever else joined their group how to Chi Block to stop benders from being able to bend temporarily".

"Yes Tenzin. That makes perfect sense. And when she had her son, she most likely taught him to have the same dislike for benders. And according to your vision Korra, we know she taught him chi blocking"

"Katara what happened to Azula after Aang defeated the firelord"?

"Zuko and I managed to chain her up. She was jailed shortly after that. There was a rumor that she somehow escaped years later"

"If she did, maybe that is who sent those fire nation soldiers after Ty Lee"

"Of course. Azula would want revenge. And that was probably enough to make Amon dislike benders even more, the fact that benders took his parents." Tenzin added.

"Alright well all of that makes sense, but it still doesn't explain how he is able to take people's bending away for good."

"He must have somehow perfected the art of chi blocking to the point where it doesn't wear off. There is really only one way to know, we'll have to wait until we get to Republic City and get him to tell the rest."

"Well for now it is getting late why don't we finish this conversation in the morning." Katara said standing up.

A crash came from the kitchen, followed by a loud outburst of laughter. "What the-" Tenzin started.

Sensing Tenzin was ready to run in and reprimand the boys Korra jumped up. "I'll go see what's going on."

"And tell Meelo he needs to get to bed".

"Will do". She walked into the kitchen only to see a bunch of soap bubbles on the counter and all three boys hunched over laughing. "Do I even want to know" she asked.

Mako straightened up still smiling, "Probably not". Korra hadn't seen Mako so happy since the times of the probending tournament. He had become really serious when everything with Amon had erupted. But during the tournament he was a totally different person. Although he did the sport to support himself and his brother playing with the team was actually fun for him.

"You just had to be there Korra" Bolin said between laughing.

"Yea Korra you just had to be there" Meelo mimicked wiping away the suds with a gust of air.

She chuckled at the little boy. "Meelo your dad said it's time for bed"

"Aww man, no fair", he said storming out of the kitchen.

"That little boy is funny" Bolin said watching Meelo's dramatic exit.

Korra was now leaning up against the doorway with her arms folded into each other, as the brothers finished straightening things up. "Sorry for interrupting, I guess it really has been a party here without me" she said jokingly.

"Yep. Sure has, now I'm all party pooped out", Bolin said yawning and patting Korra on the shoulder. "I'm gonna hit the snow…get it because there's no hay but there's like a ton of snow"

"Yea Bo I think we got it" Mako said raising his eyebrows.

"Night" he said waving his hand and walking away from the kitchen.

"Good night", both Korra and Mako replied in unison.

Mako stretched his arms behind his head and yawned. "Well I think some sleep isn't such a bad idea", he said walking toward her.

A sudden nervousness came over Korra. She really wanted to ask Mako about what he was going to say when they were in the healing room but she couldn't find the words to. He was now standing in front of her at the doorway, contemplating the same thing. Neither of them were letting the nervousness show at this point. She stood up from her position on the wall and met his eyes.

"Yea I am kind of sleepy too".

He motioned to let her walk in front of him, and she did. Everyone had gone off to bed so it was pretty quiet. They walked together in silence for a few paces before it got unbearable and they both turned to each other saying the other's name then quickly turning away in embarrassment. They were now in front of Bolin and Mako's room and Mako could see his brother snuggling up under the blankets to sleep.

He looked back to Korra and a whole bunch of words shuffled through his mind but none of them seemed to be coming out. Somehow he managed to organize a few thoughts. " Look Korra, there is something I've been meaning to tell you"

"What is it Mako? Is something wrong" she asked

" No no. Well that just the thing", he started rubbing the back of his neck. " Everything is actually right".

"Um... what" she asked with a questioning look on her face.

"What I mean is that for a change things have been good. Republic City is safe now that Amon is captured, the equalists are done for, and everyone is okay and... You're okay"

"You seem to be pretty okay yourself City Boy" she said poking him in the shoulder causing him to stumble back a little. He laughed at her antics.

" Anyway", he paused. As he began to continue he placed his hand in hers. She looked down at their hands clasped together. " Korra, when Tarrlok took you I was going nuts worrying about you. And the whole thing with Amon and you being out of it for so long, I was more worried about you being okay than making sure I was alright". Mako felt himself warming up from being so nervous. His hand was burning from his heat but Korra did not mind. She knew her hand was starting to warm up too, so she didn't bring it up. She didn't want to interrupt him. "After all that I realized you were right". Her eyes grew wide anticipating what he was going to say next. " I do have feelings for you, it just took me some time to notice because sometimes you infuriate me so much". She laughed thinking about how mad she made him sometimes. " But all that aside...I love you Korra". He sensed his heart skip a beat as the words flowed out of his mouth and he waited for her response. She took his other hand in hers. After she weaved her fingers between his she pushed them down in order to lift herself up on her tiptoes to get closer to his face. She leaned up to kiss him and whispered, "You're no saint either, but I love you too". The heat between their hands was escalating into a small fire, as they kissed, but they didn't move, until they heard a voice.

"Finally, jeez Mako what took you so long". It was Bolin, he had heard the whole conversation. They both turned to the cracked door to see Bolin lying on the bed. His elbows were digging into the bed and he was supporting his head with his fists, smiling at the two of them. Both Korra and Mako were caught off guard and laughed slightly embarrassed.

"Yea Mako what took you so long" Korra mimicked jokingly, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

_**So I'm going on vacation for two weeks, gonna update when I get back.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

After two more days the group was finally ready to head back to Republic City. Senna and Tonraq had stopped by Katara's to say their goodbyes. It had been a few months since they had seen Korra. They were surprised at how much their daughter had grown into such a mature woman and avatar. She now understood her duties as the avatar, thanks to her experiences in the city. It was difficult to watch her leave again. Tonraq had his arms around Korra, kissing her forehead as she burrowed her head in her father's chest. Senna, who was watching and waiting for her hug, had begun to tear up. After a final goodbye to her mother and Katara, Korra looked ahead of her to see everyone getting themselves situated on the bison. Bolin met her eyes and waved her over, as he climbed in the saddle. She turned back to Katara, Tonraq, and Senna giving them a smile. Then Korra made her way to the bison where Bolin and Mako were helping her up into the saddle.

Everyone was packed up on the sky bison. Some air acolytes accompanied Lin, Pema, and the children on one bison; while Tenzin, Korra, Mako, and Bolin were on the other with healers.

"Yip Yip". And they were off into the air, headed back to Republic City.

* * *

General Iroh had the city running again almost as good as new. In the days he had been running it, he managed to gather all of the United Forces along with a few other government groups. He had them all working like clockwork to see that the damages to the city had been repaired. Air Temple Island was still being worked on.

Tenzin steered Oogi in to the front of town hall. Iroh, who had been expecting them after receiving a message a few days prior that they were returning, was waiting outside the building. He stood in full general attire with his hands folded in front of him. As the bison touched down, thumping their tails Tenzin whisked himself off of Oogi bending the air around him. After briefly talking to Iroh it was decided that the family would be safe on Air Temple Island while the repairs were still being made. Tenzin along with Lin and the three teenagers were going to stay behind with Iroh. It had been about ten days and it needed to be decided as to what would happen to Amon and his conspirators.

The prison cells were heavily guarded, especially those of Amon, Hiroshi, and Asami. Korra, who had been posted at Mako's side the entire trip, had now left his side eager to find out if her theory about Amon was in fact correct. Tenzin warned her to calm down; the man was still pretty dangerous. A series of locks paved the way to the cells. General Iroh fiddled with some keys, opening each of the them.

Iroh jiggled a key into the last lock then rotated a metal bar which revealed Amon. He was sitting in a corner with his hands cuffed behind him. Korra moved in closer to the cell grabbing onto the steel cell bars. Her eyes caught sight of him. He was disheveled. He was beaten. He was broken. He was no longer the powerful mastermind they all knew as Amon. Korra was caught off guard by his appearance. She cleared he throat before saying his name in a very stern voice. He stood up and walked in the direction of her voice. As he stepped closer the light passed over his face. It was missing his signature mask. Startled by a large striking red scar across his face Korra along with everyone else in the room aside from Iroh, took in a small gasp.

" So I'm assuming this is where you ask me to divulge my life story and my motives" he said rather sarcastically. " Well let me save you a few breaths. As I already explained my parents were taken from me by firebenders who burned me as I tried to stop them. My mother had always told me that benders thought of themselves as superior. But it wasn't until that very moment when I experienced it for myself, that I completely understood. After that I spent my days perfecting the art of chi blocking-"

" You're mother taught you to chi block. Ty Lee", Korra asked in a low voice.

" Yes, a great Kyoshi Warrior my mother was. But it wasn't until I was in my late twenties that I had learned about chakras. By blocking certain chakras I found I could paralyze someone of their bending for quite a bit longer. By the time I was thirty, word was getting out about my abilities. I found myself soon surrounded by many people who shared my views of benders. That is when the equalists had started, and I had begun to teach my followers the art of chi blocking. Then rumors spread that I could permanently rid people of their bending."

Korra kept a straight face throughout his anecdote focusing on each and every word. She was however, quite unprepared for the statements that followed.

"In fact, I distinctly remember a young firebender, no more than nine coming to me. He asked if I could take away his bending for good after seeing firsthand the damage it could do to those he loved. I hadn't perfected the technique yet so I sent him away. And who knew he'd be helping the avatar imprison me all these years later".

Everyone's gaze shifted from Amon to Mako. The young man hung his head low. He had long forgotten about it, or tried to forget. The memory came back clearly however when Amon had him captured in a cell during the fight. Seeing Amon so close allowed him a good look at his eyes. He would never forget those eyes. The eyes of the man who at one point he wanted to take away his bending. The eyes of the man before him.

"Bro", Bolin said questioningly while putting a hand to Mako's shoulder. He had never mentioned this to his younger brother. Korra's eyes shifted between Mako and Amon before finally locking in on the man behind bars.

Amon interrupted before Mako or anyone else could get in another word. "And to think ten years later I finally could take away bending permanently" he said with a sly grin, followed by a long winded laugh.

"I think that is enough for the time being", Tenzin said motioning to Iroh that they would be leaving.

" You can continue tomorrow, when he regains some sanity", General Iroh said closing and locking the cell.

* * *

Back at Air Temple Island, Tenzin, Lin,Korra, and Iroh were discussing what should be done with Amon. they still had to talk to Hiroshi and Asami as well and decide on their punishments. It was getting late though. Korra excused herself from the conversation and decided to turn in for the night. She was on her way to the dormitories when she saw Mako. He was heading in the opposite direction. She walked over to him, eager to find out about what Amon had been referring to earlier.

"Hey Mako".

"Oh hey Korra", he said softly.

"Everything alright". Both Mako and Korra knew where the conversation was headed and decided it was useless to beat around it. " Wanna talk about it" she asked stepping in closer to him.

There was a bit of a pause before he looked up to her and answered. " I used to think that if my bending was gone things would be better and I could never hurt anyone like those firebenders did to my parents. So I heard about this guy who could take away bending and decided to see him". He looked down at the ground. " He turned me away, saying he couldn't do it for good. But I saw firsthand what he was able to do to people. Chi Block them and paralyze them. And I remember the look he got in his eyes when he did it. It all had me scared for the longest. I had nightmares for years, that he'd come after me, take my bending, and I wouldn't be able to protect Bolin. I never told anyone because it was one of those things I just always regretted."

Sensing that the conversation was making Mako uneasy Korra interrupted him. She thrust her arms around his waist, clasping her hands together behind him. Looking up into his eyes she pictured all the pain and fear he must've experienced growing up. "Amon is done for, he'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again. And you and Bolin are always gonna be there for each other and I'm here for you too."

Mako could feel just how sincere Korra's words were, and it made him feel a bit better. Korra stepped back out of the hug to see him give her a quick smile. " Try and get some sleep tonight okay, we'll talk in the morning", she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He nodded in agreement then let his hand slip away from hers and walked away.

**So I got the idea for the Mako Amon thing from a fanfic I read and was trying to work it in here. I wish I remembered who wrote it so I could mention them. Its not my favorite chapter but it's ok. Review it and comment. Hoping to bust out another chapter soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The next day everyone was up bright and early. Lin had decided to go home for the night. She would join them later in the day. Pema had prepared a delicious breakfast which everyone devoured. After breakfast it was time to finish what they had started with Amon. All saddled up and set to go they made the quick journey from air temple island to the city. General Iroh went through the keys again to unlock the way to Amon just as he did before. Only this time Tenzin stepped forward to do the talking.

" Ah, you're back. And what is it you'd like me to talk about today", Amon asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well Amon I don't think we need to hear anything else. After terrorizing the city, causing countless damages, and not to mention taking people's bending we've decided we have no choice but to send you to the Boiling Rock Prison."

Amon was quiet, no expression on his face. He was letting it all sink in. "And I suppose you plan to do the same with Sato and his daughter", he finally said.

"Actually, yes. Only you'll be in solitary confinement and under very careful watch".

Amon smirked, possibly already plotting his escape, from the inescapable prison. As General Iroh locked the cell he began talking to some of the soldiers standing by. "Alright, we're going to talk to Sato, keep guarding this cell until I give you the word to send him to the truck". He motioned to the gang leading the way to Asami and Sato.

As they got closer to the cells Mako felt a pit forming in his stomach. The thought of seeing Asami behind bars, and knowing he had something to do with it, made him nervous. What would he say to her? What would she say to him? Bolin and Korra sensed Mako's nervousness. The younger brother placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Don't worry bro, it won't be too bad." Korra clasped the firebender's trembling hand giving him a look that agreed with Bolin. They rounded a corner and had finally come to the two cells containing Sato and Asami. Asami was first. Iroh fiddled again with the keys and unlocked the the door, although it wasn't as complex as Amon's. The dark haired girl looked up to see everyone looking at her, then she focused her gaze back on her cuffed hands. Mako let go of Korra's hand. An awkward silence lingered. Who would be the first to break it? Sensing the awkward tension Tenzin and Iroh decided to leave them and begin talking to Hiroshi. Finally Korra spoke up, she couldn't take the silence anymore. She talked in a calm tone, "Asami, you didn't have to do this. You knew just as well as we all did that what Amon was doing was wrong"

Bolin stepped forward to continue, "And your father was wrong for helping him, you even admitted that. Asami looked up and saw Mako standing between the two of them. She let her eyes stare at his figure for a moment before speaking. "And what do you have to say", she snarled at him. Mako thought about apologizing, but what for? What good would that do him now? It wouldn't get her out of jail, wouldn't take back everything that had happened between them. And it wouldn't change how much he loved Korra. And he knew that. She spoke again, "Just what I thought…nothing."

Something stirred in the young firebender and he snapped. "Look, I've been blaming myself for this whole thing. But I'm realizing now that it hasn't all been entirely my fault", Mako was now yelling, "Yes, I made some bad decisions, like not telling you about the kiss. But if my memory serves me correctly I didn't make your decisions for you. _You _decided to give me an attitude and ignore me after you found out. _You_ decided to join your father and Amon. _You _decided to join the equalists. _You _decided to electrocute me, and Korra. And I'm done blaming myself for _your _decisions." Mako was now gripping the bars with his gloved hands, and they were heating up quickly. "You decided to betray all of us, even though we were all here for you when you found out the truth about your father. And ultimately your decisions are what brought you here!"

Mako let go of the bars and clutchd his hands into fists. Then he stormed away fuming, without another word. Korra and Bolin were in shock, eyes widened, mouths opened, not believing what had just happened. Asami had a similar couldn't decide whether or not to go after him. Tenzin was shuffling alongside Iroh to Asami's cell. "What's going on, we heard yelling?" the airbender asked.

"Where's Mako", Iroh followed up.

Bolin and Korra took a moment to compose themselves before even attempting to explain what just transpired. Asami had turned around, her back now facing them. With nothing more to say she buried her face between her knees. Iroh shut and locked the door leading to the cell. Bolin gave Tenzin the gist of what happened.

"So he just walked off?" Tenzin asked.

"He couldn't have gone too far. But if he was that upset, you might want to find him and calm him down maybe", Iroh suggested to Tenzin, "If I see him I will let you know".

Tenzin nodded in agreement. The general then turned to a nearby soldier, "Let saikhan know to make preparations for them to be taken to the Boling Rock tonight".

"Yes General Iroh, sir", the soldier replied.

* * *

Bolin, Korra, and Tenzin then rushed outside, hoping he was with Oogi. "He's not here", Korra said looking around the sky bison.

"If I know Mako, which I think I do very well, I'm thinking he probably went for a walk. He usually goes to the park when he wants to blow off steam" Bolin said.

"Well I guess we're going to the park", Korra answered back.

They rode overhead the park for about thirty minutes before Korra caught sight of him. He was leaned up against a tree. His elbows supported by his knees, his mouth covered by his scarf. It was a quiet section of the park, not really anyone around. Tenzin landed Oogi not to far from where the boy sat. Although Mako heard Oogi's growl as they came down he made nothing of it. Then Tenzin, Bolin, and Korra, all looked at each other questioningly. Bolin spoke to Korra, "Well aren't you going to talk to him"

"Me", she asked shocked

"You are his girlfriend, are you not"

"But I don't know what to say. Tenzin should go", she looked up at the airbending master. "You always know what to say"

"Me-But-I-Well- I don't even know what happened, you're his brother" he said pointing childishly at Bolin.

"Ah good sir, but you have fatherly experience that qualifies you to handle this. That trumps everything", Bolin said wagging his index finger.

Tenzin sighed deeply before slumping his shoulders, "Fine". Korra and Bolin high fived as he got off of the sky bison and began walking to Mako.

Feeling Tenzin's light airy footsteps approaching Mako said, " Hey Tenzin,I'm sorry I just took off, and I know you're probably here to tell me it's best to talk about the things that are bothering you, and all that but I kinda just wanna sit here by myself for a while"

"Fair enough", he started. "But seeing as how I was the one forced in to talking to you let's not let it go to waste. Just listen for a while and then I'll leave you". Mako nodded and looked up to Tenzin who had now made himself comfortable in from of him. "You know I was once in a situation not too different from yours. I was caught between two girls, both of them I really did care about. But ultimately I had to choose only one, and that was Pema".

"And the other?"

"Well Lin hated me for the longest-"

"Wait as in former Chief Bei Fong Lin?"

"Yes. Any who my point is, I had to end up deciding between them and once I did I had to let them both know how I felt even though some of it, a lot of it actually was difficult say . And although I wasn't present I heard enough to know that it seems like that is what you did today with Asami. And I know that as much as it pains part of you because you cared about her so much, there is another part that is relieved to have let go of those harbored feelings so that you can be happy with Korra.".

"So you think I did the right thing?"

"Well only you can really answer that. But judging by the look on Korra's face…yes"

Mako looked over to Oogi to see Korra's deep blue eyes full of concern watching the conversation intently. "What do you think they're saying", she asked Bolin.

"I dunno. Too bad I can't hear it through the earth, that would be a great skill right now", he answered just as concerned.

Tenzin stood up to leave when Mako spoke. " Thanks Tenzin, makes me feel a bit better.

The man smiled as he wiped the grass off of his hands. "Be back on the Island before it gets dark alright".

"Sure thing"

Tenzin walked back over to the bison leaving Mako alone with his thoughts.

"So what happened? What did you guys talk about? Why isn't he coming", Korra questioned.

"Yea is he gonna blow stuff up? What did he say?" Bolin followed.

"Well, had _you_ been the ones to talk to him you would've known" Tenzin said with a chuckle.

**Comment and Review Lemme know what ya think so i can keep writing.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Later that evening Mako returned to Air Temple Island. As he approached the main building he notices Korra and Bolin running toward him. Before he could even take another step their arms were wrapped around him. They both shouted, "Mako". He gasped for air as they let go. And just as he caught his breath he was pummeled to the ground by the airbending kids.

"Mako's back", Meelo shouted stepping off of the older boy's chest, while Jinora and Ikki giggled. They allowed him to get up to his feet, before starting up again.

"You were gone a long time, how was your walk? Where did you go?" Ikki asked.

Before he had time to answer Jinora spoke, "We were playing this game and we really needed you to be on our team because Bolin and Korra were-"

Meelo interrupted next, "Hey Did you have to beat up bad guys on your way back and fly around on fire rockets like this". The little boy started making some fighting motions along with sound effects. Tenzin and Pema had heard all the yelling and were making their way to the kids.

"I think that is enough for now. You all should be heading to bed." The three kids all marched away with a pout after hugging their parents good night. Korra and Bolin couldn't help but chuckle at Mako who was still trying to compose himself.

«Mako, sweetheart are you hungry? You missed dinner", Pema said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you though"

"Alright", Tenzin said putting an arm around Pema. «Don't be up too late you three", he said clearing his throat.

"Yea we got it Tenzin" she said placing a hand on her hip

"I mean it Korra"

"I think they get it Tenzin. Good night everyone"

The teens waved good night as Pema led Tenzin away.

The three of them had decided to take a leisurely lap around the island before turning in for the night. Korra reached for Mako's hand, which he had just taken out of his pocket. Bolin took notice, "Hey, what about me. Who's gonna hold my hand". Both Korra and Mako chuckled as she held out her other hand to Bolin. They went on flailing their arms, laughing and walking for a few minutes. When they got to the part of the island that overlooked Yue Bay they stopped and sat down. As much as Korra had wanted to talk to Mako about what happened earlier in the day she didn't want to spoil the moment. They sat for a while watching the stars. Bolin and Korra pointed out every shape, face, and animal the stars made. As they laughed among themselves constantly pointing at the stars Mako watched them. He was lying on the ground propped up by his elbows, the two of them lying in front of him. He smiled at their antics.

Bolin yawned. And like all yawns it was contagious, causing Korra and Mako to follow suit.

"Well as fun as that was I need my beauty rest", Bolin said pushing himself off the ground.

"Yea your right we should probably get to bed" Korra said yawning again. As they walked back to the dorms Korra felt a sense of relaxation and peace. Amon was on his way to prison, everyone was safe, and the city was coming back together.

* * *

Amon was hand cuffed and heavily guarded while walking out of his cell. He was then stuffed into the back of a truck along with Asami and Hiroshi. The three of them sat in the dark of the truck in silence. Chief Saikhan was driving the truck accompanied by one of Iroh's soldiers.

After driving for nearly 3 hours Amon finally spoke. «I'm going to get out you know. And whether or not you two are joining me you need to decide now".

"And why should we believe you now. You are the reason we're in this truck and headed to prison", Hiroshi said getting worked up. Asami placed a cuffed hand on him telling him to relax.

"Well look at your life, and look at your choices. You could rot in prison or escape and live a new life...possibly a bender free life".

"Go on" Hiroshi uttered. Asami was now attentive as well. The thought of escaping prison and getting her revenge on the benders who had put her there was playing around nonstop now in her head.

«Well when I was a young boy, my mother once told me a story. It was about how her friends had escaped from the Boiling Rock prison. Granted, their original plan was not the way the escaped I still believe it could work. They have coolers which are insulated and basically the perfect means of escaping. If we can get in one and paddle across the boiling water at some point in the night we can escape".

"No offense but don't you think they've changed how the place runs, you know since your mothers friends escaped"

"And what if they have? Then I will just come up with a new method", he barked at her. "If you don't want to be a part of this spend day after day, year after year, wasting away in your cell"

Asami looked to her father for an answer. He looked back at her and seemed to answer her questioning look with a look of his own.

"Fine" she said, "we're in"

They spent the rest of the ride conversing about possible plans of escape. Amon was determined to get out.

Saikhan banged on the back door to the truck before opening it. He then saw Amon and, Hiroshi, posted up against the sides of the truck. Asami was sprawled out between them, looking weak and unresponsive. The chief motioned to Hiroshi, "what's wrong with her". Sato shrugged, and the chief stepped up on the truck to get a closer view. As he leaned over her forlorn body and began to take another step he landed face down in the vehicle. Amon had tripped him and quickly moved in to remove the key ring from his waist. Hiroshi stumbled over to keep Saikhan down with the weight of his body. Asami had gotten up and crawled over to Amon beginning to sort through the keys. As she freed the equalist leader the other soldier who had accompanied them on the ride, was arriving at the back of the vehicle. Amon darted out of the truck then proceeded to poke the soldier quickly but accurately to block his chi. The man was paralyzed and then Amon did the same to Saikhan. The gondola to the prison was approaching. Aware that it would have guards Amon readied himself for the fight. After paralyzing the three prison guards he usurped the truck and began driving back in the opposite direction. Asami and Hiroshi had managed to uncuff each other and push Saikhan out of the back of the truck. It would be a while before the effects of the chi blocking wore off. And even still they had to get back on the gondola and to the prison to notify someone. So Amon had figured that they had a good hour and a half head start. As he recklessly drove, he thought to himself, «this is going to be much easier than expected".

* * *

The next day Tenzin walked in for an emergency council meeting. General Iroh and former chief of police Lin Bei Fong were also in attendance. As they all took their seats the page entered town hall carrying a piece of paper. "This message came in from the Boiling Rock Prison last night from Chief Saikhan. Apparently Amon commandeered the police truck and managed to get away with Sato and his daughter. He believes they are headed back to Republic City".

Everyone's jaw dropped. The first ten minutes of their discussion centered around how this all could've happened. Then, came the discussion on possible solutions. They wouldn't release this information to the public just yet, it would cause panic. Iroh, and Lin would pull together a team and scour and patrol the city for any traces of Amon. Tenzin decided it was best to let Korra, but how? Just when everything was going so well, Amon returns for more.

**Review please and tell me what you think. More soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

When Tenzin arrived back home. After greeting his wife he retired to his office space after diner. He needed a few minutes of quiet to collect his thoughts on the situation. With an elbow propped on the desk he massaged his forehead and sighed, "Oh dear Agni".

Korra just happened to be passing by when she heard the distressed airbender. She was on her way to play with Mako, Bolin and the kids outside. When she looked over and saw Tenzin she inched closer to knock on the door when he looked up.

"Ah Korra, come in"

"Is everything okay Tenzin"

Korra walked up to a seat in front of him and sat down. " I need to talk to you about something" She shifted in her seat wondering what she had done now. As he continued talking she realized how serious he was getting. " I went to talk to the other council members today. And...well... Amon has managed to escape".

The avatar sank a little in her seat. Her eyes locked in on the airbending master as he continued. " He somehow managed to overtake the truck transporting Hiroshi, Asami, and himself. And they are heading back to republic city as we speak. I know things were just starting to look up for everyone, and I'm really sorry but you're going to have to-"

Korra stood up in a haste interrupting his thought. She thrust the chair aside and began to flail her arms and scream, "I'm going to have to what? Defeat Amon again? I still haven't mastered airbending or the avatar state for that matter. So what I have to kill him now? He still has the ability to take away my bending and get rid of me first, FOR GOOD". She furiously walked out slamming the doors behind her as Tenzin called her name.

She stomped her way outside and to the part of the island which overlooks Yue Bay. Bolin and Mako who were playing with the airbender kids just so happened to see her passing in the distance and shot each other a look. They stopped their game momentarily to chat.

"What do you think just happened", Bolin asked his brother.

"I dunno, but whatever it is, it can't be good. Maybe we should go talk to her", the older brother suggested.

"You can go talk to her all you want. I'm not trying to get beat up"

"Bo...really" Mako gave his brother a hard glance.

"What? You saw the way she furiously stomped her way out here. And she is the avatar she could beat us up with all four elements Mako…all four", Bolin held up four fingers in his brother's face to emphasize his point. " All I'm saying is we give her a minute to cool down".

"True. But what if she does something dangerous or something? I mean this is Korra we're talking about".

"Alright. You have a point there" Bolin said stroking his chin. "Well in that case, you go talk to her and I'll stay here and watch the kids…you know in case she does something dangerous or something"

Mako smiled at Bolin while rolling his eyes. He started to walk away and Bolin wished him luck, jokingly. Then the earthbender went back to running around with Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora. Mako walked with his hands in his pockets in the general direction of where Korra stomped off. He heard a small rustle of leaves then called Korra's name. He was answered by the chattering of a couple rabbit-squirrels playing and then he turned his head toward the bay and he saw Korra bending the water, ready to run away. Not wanting her to leave he quickly managed to bend a wall of fire between her and the water. To his surprise this strategy worked and she didn't pass it. He was expecting her to just firebend her way through and keep going. Instead she stopped and sat on the ground hugging her knees to her chest, as if defeated.

He gave her another minute before walking over to her. Then he sat down about a foot or two away from her, facing the bay. He turned to look at her and her eyes were buried in her knees. "What's up with you Korra" he asked so quietly you could barely hear a word. She looked up from her knees but not to him. He paused hoping she would answer, but instead he heard her sniffel. He scooted a little closer to her and was just about to start talking when she spoke. "Amon escaped with Hiroshi and Asami. They're headed back to the city". She wiped a tear from her cheek then looked up at him. "I barely managed to defeat him once. How am I gonna do it again Mako".

This is not what Mako was expecting. He assumed she was just aggravated with Tenzin again, so he didn't really know how to respond. As he thought up a response she started again, "I haven't even mastered the avatar state or airbending! What am I going to do". He didn't know how to respond. What do you say in a situation like this? No words can really change the reality. Korra didn't really want a response anyway, because she knew should probably wouldn't like the answer. So, he put an arm around her and she let her head fall between his neck and shoulder. They sat in silence and after a few minutes her breathing slowed. She was so peaceful in her sleep Mako would've never known she had just been so worked up had he not been there.

It was starting to get chilly out as the rustle and bustle of the city across the bay became subdued. Korra woke up. Mako walked her back to her room. Korra was moseying along next to him still half asleep, as he guided her. As they came to the dorm she slugged her way inside after wishing him goodnight. Before he let her go his softly said, "Things will get better Korra".

* * *

That night Korra tossed and turned in a nightmare:

_She was face to face with Amon. Try as she may she couldn't bend any of the elements. She continued making the motions but nothing. Then her blue eyes were met by Amon's dark ones. The fear was overtaking her body and she could not move at all. She just watched as he came closer and closer. However she was surprised when he passed right by her. _

_Behind her, a line of everyone she cared about, her parents, the brothers, the airbenders, everyone. They were all lined up and one by one as Amon hit a pressure point on their forehead followed by their back. Then each person fell to the ground, mouth agape, eyes shut, and body limp. Korra still could not move, she only managed to wince in pain at the sights of each person falling. When she screamed it was as if she had gone mute, no one could hear her. When all was said and done there was only Korra left. _

_Amon made his way back to her whispering in her ear. Amon knew exactly what he was doing. After his words Korra was overcome by pure rage. This soon escalated into her entering the avatar state. Just as she did Amon took advantage of his opportunity and poked the pressure point asscociated with the chakra in her forehead. Then he proceeded to hit her where the one was in her back. A quick flash through all the previous avatar spirits occurred before Korra's glowing eyes stopped emitting their bluish glow. Her mouth shot open and the glowing began to dim from there as well. Before she hit the ground in the fashion that everyone else had, she woke up in a cold sweat._

**_Review it. More soon._**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Amon was still driving, putting final touches on the plan he was concocting in his mind._ In all it was a simple three step plan. Step 1: Escape Prison….check. Step 2: Take out the avatar. Step 3: Take over, and equalize Republic City._ The details would come a bit later, but he smirked realizing that he was only two steps away from his final goal.

After driving for nearly another hour Hiroshi had asked where they were headed. "Where could we possibly hide? My headquarters? The arena? The rally halls? By now they probably have those places crawling with police enforcements. There was a bit of skepticism about the whole situation in the hefty man's voice.

"And if we keep driving someone is bound to recognize us", Asami chimed in.

"Oh we aren't_ hiding_ anywhere. I'm not going to give them all extra amounts of time to prepare for our defeat. No way. We are going to Air Temple Island now. We are going to end this" Amon said looking back and forth from the road to the father and daughter.

They glanced back at the man behind the wheel before Asami spoke again. "Won't we need more people to help us"?

"If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself, right", he answered her.

Asami cocked an eyebrow. She was starting to get a little skeptical about the choice of joining Amon. Yes, she wanted her revenge on benders for all they've done to her and her family. But was this really the way to go about it? Amon didn't just want to take Korra's bending, he wanted her gone for good. Not to mention there was a point where Asami was actually friends with Korra. _No, I've already made my choice. This is how it needs to happen, no turning back,_ she convinced herself.

Amon finally stopped the truck near what appeared to be an abandoned building. He told Hiroshi and Asami to wait until he came back. He took off his mask and headed into the dilapidated place. After about ten minutes he returned to the truck and chucked a bundle of clothing at both of his accomplices. "Put these on, we'll need to blend in for a little while"

"And where did you get these", Asami asked holding up the tattered pieces of cotton daintily.

"Fortunately for us someone was home", he said smiling deviously again.

They obeyed his demands and put on the new clothes without further questions. It was obvious Amon had a plan and knew exactly what he was doing. Next they left the truck and headed to the bay to catch the ferry to Aang Memorial Island. They bought three tickets at the booth with the yuons Amon managed to take from the people in the abandoned- looking apartment.

There was close to no one in line for the ferry. It bustled with tourists trying to see Aang Memorial Island during the summer. But on somewhat of a bleak chilly day like today people weren't interested in being out on the water. As they approached the ferry a guard stopped them to check the tickets. He scrunched his face at the trio, before Amon caught on and spoke up. "Is there a problem sir"

The guard was calm in his response. "Oh no. You just seem a bit familiar is all", the man said reaching for the tickets. The guard quickly glanced to see if another anyone else was present, and seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"Oh really", Amon said cocking his head to the side. Checking that no one was watching, he quickly grabbed the guard's arm twisting it behind his back. Then he managed to chi block the man, leaving him paralyzed on the ground. "I wonder if that jogs your memory", Amon whispered in the man's ear while snatching back the tickets. A horn sounded, signaling that the captain was ready for departure to the island. He then motioned for Hiroshi and Asami to follow him aboard the ferry.

Amon casually waltzed around the large boat among the other passengers, in search of a way to get from the memorial to the air temple, or even an idea. A voice boomed from a loudspeaker, "This is your captain speaking. It's a lovely day for a trip to Aang Memorial Island on our fine ferry service. Feel free to stop by and chat with your captain if you have any questions. We hope you enjoy the ride". Amon looked up at the speaker as the voice ceased speaking. _Now there's an idea, he thought to himself. This I could work with._

* * *

Korra had calmed down a bit by the next day. She was somewhat ready to accept that she would need to help stop Amon again. More White Lotus guards were sent to the island for extra protection for the family. No one could be sure of Amon's next move. Where had he gone? What was he planning to do? Who was he going to gather to assist him? So, the only option was really to wait and just be prepared for whatever was to come.

The Avatar took to trying to meditate. Tenzin always said it would help her relax, and she needed to relax now more than ever. She sat off in her usual spot overlooking the bay. This had become one of her favorite spots on the island. She straightened her back, crossed her legs, and brought her fists together. With a deep sigh she closed her eyes and felt herself slip into a trance. She wasn't trying to focus on anything specific. In fact it was quite the opposite, her mind was blank for a good while.

She had been meditating for close to two hours. And in one split second her peaceful trance was broken by piercing screams and shrieks. At first she wasn't sure if the sounds were coming from the island or the city. But as she stood to her feet her question was answered. A ferry was docked on the island. The White Lotus usually gave the people on the island a fair notice of visitors before they came over on the ferry. She wasn't exactly sure what this meant but she feared the worst. And running from her cozy spot toward the temple, Korra was greeted by her her worst fear.

**Sorry this one is kind of short. But I appreciate you all reading it. Review please and more soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

She arrived at the front of the Air Temple to see none other than Amon. Her mouth dropped and she fell silent, her body stopped moving. Even though she tried to move her feet they seemed locked into position on the ground.

The man was face to face with a calm and collected Tenzin. She couldn't imagine how Tenzin was able to remain so calm literally in the face of danger. Right behind Amon on either side Korra noticed Asami and Hiroshi. Then Mako and Bolin slowly appeared behind Tenzin in the same formation.

Korra inched in a little closer, still out of anyone's sight. She could only hear the conversation faintly. But she wanted to know how Amon wanted this to play out, before she ran out flinging the elements and putting everyone in even more danger. She glanced behind her to see two sky bison fleeing the island. _Ok Pema and the kids are going to be safe, she thought to herself._ That made a small, very small part of her feel a bit better. Then she looked back at Amon and started listening again.

" Bet you thought you all were done with me." Amon said with stark and serious eyes pointed at all three of them.

" What do you want Amon?" Tenzin asked sternly.

" Now isn't that a silly question. We all know exactly what I would like. I would like the Avatar", he spoke slowly making sure his every word was heard clearly.

"Not gonna happen" Mako blurted out. He felt Asami's angry eyes staring at him and quickly avoided her glare.

"And who's going to stop me? Her little boyfriend, his younger brother, and an old monk? I think not."

Bolin was scared out of his mind, but put on a confident face in saying, " Oh yea well we beat you all once, it's not like we can't do it again. "

"Not without your bending, you can't." Amon said stepping closer to Tenzin.

Before he could place a hand on Tenzin, the airbender clasped his hands together letting out a large tornado gust of wind in their direction. Asami and Hiroshi went backward along with Amon, and the brothers took a fighting stance.

Korra had heard and seen enough. If it was her that he wanted, it was her that he was going to get. She was done putting people in danger. As she prepared to join the battle she thought to herself, _this can't be too hard, its four benders against three nonbenders, and I'm the avatar!_ She covered up her fear by reassuring herself that she could do this.

She ran to the docked ferry first, hoping Tenzin, Bolin, and Mako could hold them off for just a few more minutes. Once on the ferry she heard mumbled screams, and ran in that direction. The captain of the ferry, along with the few staff and tourists were locked in the captain's quarters. They were all tied up with pieces of their own clothing wrapped around their mouths and hands. Korra quickly untied the captain. He began to thank her and try to explain what had happened, but she cut him off.

"I need you to send a message, do you have a way of contacting the chief of police"

"Yes I can send a wire" the captain replied with a look of confusion on his face.

"Tell him Amon is on Air Temple Island and we need all forces possible to help stop him. Got it?" she poked the man in the chest to make sure he was listening and understanding her. "Then untie everyone else, and head back to the city, understood?" If anything Korra did not want Amon to be able to hitch a ride back to the city and escape again. She trusted that the captain would do exactly as she asked, and quickly got off the ship.

When she got off she saw the fighting had escalated. In a quick scan of the situation she saw: Bolin was off to the side bending the heck out of the earth at Hiroshi, who was wobbling away. The man knew he had no chance of beating the earthbender without any of his machinery. He ended up backed into a corner as Bolin securely barricaded him behind some rocks.

Meanwhile Tenzin and Amon were going back and forth with acrobatics. Amon was somehow just managing to avoid Tenzin's countless blasts of air, just as Tenzin was avoiding his swings, kicks, and flips.

Mako was battling Asami. He was trying his hardest not to firebend at her, one slip up and he'd burn her. He really didn't want to hurt her more than he already had. It was bad enough that he had to fight her, but she was making snarky comments at him while showing off her years martial arts training and it was starting to really frustrate him. He had her wrist in a firm grip raised in the air, while she was grasping his other wrist. Then he noticed Korra out of the corner of his eye.

The Avatar was manipulating the waves of the bay behind her as she announced her presence by yelling, "Amon". Everyone's gaze shifted to her. Mako involuntarily let go of Asami's wrist not expecting to see Korra, they weren't even sure she was still on the island she had disappeared for hours earlier. As soon as he let go Asami took the opportunity to grab him and pin him to the ground.

When Korra made her appearance both Amon and Tenzin immediately stopped their fighting. "Well here I am Amon", she yelled while manipulating the waves behind her in preparation to strike. Amon sensed that Tenzin was somewhat in shock at Korra's appearance as well. So instead of focusing his attention on Korra like she had expected, he turned back to Tenzin.

Amon quickly swept a leg under Tenzin's feet, making him fall to the ground. He pulled the man up and placed his hand directly over the blue arrow. Korra sent what seemed to be the whole ocean hurling at Amon which also meant it hit everyone else. But it was too late, his maneuver was too quick and swift. Tenzin had fallen face first on the ground after letting out a quick gasp. Next thing you know everyone was washed up by the enormous wave Korra had sent toward the temple. As the water washed away everyone was gasping for air and Korra did a surfing move over the water to quickly get to Tenzin. He had been washed up from Korra's bending as well and was just barely breathing.

She tried to support the man and get him to a sitting position, " Oh no! Tenzin, I'm so sorry. I should've been here earlier, I should've-". As a tear trickled down the girl's cheek she was interrupted by Bolin. "Korra watch out", he shouted. Somehow after her tsunami Bolin ended up near where the ferry was docked. In his view he saw Amon closing in on Korra. He couldn't move fast enough to stop him so he tried to give her a warning. Korra quickly turned wiping a tear.

" One down. Two more until I get to you, unless you willingly turn yourself over to me now so we can end this" he said smiling, feeling more and more confidence that he could beat the avatar now. She didn't respond, instead she closed her eyes and allowed all her emotions, anger, fear, frustration, pain, and regret to build up and bubble over inside of her.

Without thinking Korra let go of Tenzin and was up in a haste charging at Amon and wielding the elements again. Bolin had now managed to get up and was helping his brother get to his feet. Together they ran to help a forlorn Tenzin. Asami momentarily stopped them until Bolin had pinned her to a wall with rock handcuffs. As he did so, Mako continued running to Tenzin.

With Korra furiously running after him, Amon took refuge within the air temple. Korra followed, but not too close behind. Amon turned a corner quietly in order to catch his breath. Korra tiptoed along his path. She listened closely for any sound of movement other than her own. Although she was full of rage and anger a part of her was also still afraid. One false move and she could be done as well.

She walked down to the end of the corridor which she was sure Amon had fled to. She was thankful for the opportunity to regain her breath somewhat also. Then hearing no movement she started to make her way back in the direction she had come. Almost back outside she heard a small movement and turned her head quickly to the left. Amon quickly struck her from the right, paralyzing her arms and blocking her bending. She was backing away quickly hoping Tenzin and the brothers were still outside. She also hoped the United Forces and the police were somewhere close by.

Her hopes became reality but not quickly enough. Just as she saw the forces had arrived amon had her struggling in position, ready to take her bending. The boat with General Iroh, his troops,, Bei fong, and Saikhan was just being docked. Mako, Bolin and Tenzin were a good distance away trying to meet their allies as they demounted the boat. They all looked over to see the predicament the avatar was in. Then in unison they all shouted in a piercing scream, "KORRA!"

As Amon placed his thumb to her forehead, she cried "NO!" Mako and Bolin darted to her, Mako a few paces ahead of his younger brother. Korra's eyes closed and after a single tear opened again glowing a deep and vibrant bluish tone. This was exactly what she did not want. She hadn't fully mastered the avatar state, so there was no telling what kind of damage she could do. After her first experience she was even relecutant to attempt to practice the technique fearing she might hurt someone. Her fears again became all too real.

She spun within a glowing ball of the elements, thrusting them this way and that in the process. Then she moved in to Amon, and placed her one thumb against his forehead just as he had done to her. Her other thumb violently poked his chest, and his eyes glowed with hers for a moment before he ultimately fell to the ground. Still in the Avatar state, she released a gust of wind, rock, fire, and water each in a different direction. It was almost a way of letting go of the feelings she'd been haboring. As she made her descent she felt relaxed, almost as if she had just comeout of meditation. This feeling soon vanished when she noticed Bolin and Mako. They each were lying on the ground face down, and limbs sprawled. No movement. The young Avatar ran over to her friends and the tears came gushing down as she jostled their bodies, _"What..What have I done!"_

**This was I think my most difficult chapter to write i changed the ending at least twice. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review please. More soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

General Iroh sent some troops to retrieve Amon Hiroshi and Asami. They were handcuffed and sent to back to the boat. Then he along with Lin, Saikhan, and Tenzin made their way to a distraught Korra. Tenzin gently pulled her away from her friends. "I need these boys with healers and on their way to a hospital now", Iroh commanded. At the sound of his booming voice a unit of healers and soldiers was up and moving the brothers to the boat.

Tenzin was trying to reassure Korra that things would be alright but she wasn't buying it. Not even for a moment. "Korra, I think it's best you stay here on the island while we sort things out in the city, you've been through quite a lot."

The girl's eyes widened at his words, "No". She shook her head and repeated "No." Tenzin extended an arm to keep her from running past him and to the boat. "No. You can't just expect me to stay here and think that everything is okay when it isn't." More tears were dripping from her eyes, "Please, I…I just have to know that they're okay." He turned to Lin and Iroh as if for confirmation then back at Korra. The glimmer in his eye with the slight nod of his head gave her the answer she was hoping for. How could he possibly say no? With that, she zoomed past everyone and toward the boat. Shortly after everyone was aboard the boat was on its way to the city.

Korra wasn't allowed to see Mako or Bolin so she sat in anxiety and anticipation outside of the small ship infirmary. Time was moving at a snail pace and she began to feel very fidgety. After another few moments she decided her body could no longer take it. She walked outside and hung over the railing of the boat letting the breeze blow through her hair. Korra closed her eyes tightly and dove into the water. Swimming to the depths of the ocean she came across what appeared to be a cave. A single turtle-duck was swimming toward the cave. And a glowing cerulean light shone from within. As she approached the cave with the turtle-duck now at her side the light began to dim until she was finally in the heart of the empty cave and surrounded by complete darkness.

Although the cave was miles deep into the ocean there was no water inside. Korra felt around hoping her hands would be able to guide her to something explaining where she was. The only thing she could feel was her little companion who was now in her hand. She heard a faint humming sound close by and softly responded "Hello…Hello? Is someone there?" There was no response. The humming started again and Korra looked around only to see darkness in every direction. "Can someone tell me where I am?" Then as the noise started again something clicked in her head. The humming sounded vaguely familiar. It was similar to the hummed breathing pattern she would sometimes hear Tenzin make when he began his meditations. _Tenzin, _she questioned. Then talking to the darkness and her turtle-duck softly asked, "Is that what I'm supposed to do". The creature let out a small quack as if to answer her. Korra stayed in her standing position and closed her eyes. As they opened the cave began to glow once again.

* * *

" Have you seen Korra", Tenzin asked Lin as they step off the boat

"No. The last I saw her she was sitting outside of the doors waiting for the healers to come out."

"I just checked, she isn't there!"

Sensing the urgency in his tone now Lin spoke up again, " Any idea where she could've gone?"

"No, I know she's very upset and would probably like to be alone, but i just hope she's not in any danger. Maybe she decided to go back to the Air Temple"

" I'll talk to Iroh, maybe you should head back to the Air Temple to check"

There was a moment of silence as Tenzin looked away from her. Lin knew when something was up with him though. " What's wrong Tenzin". Her voice was soft and compassionant and she stepped in closer to him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Amon, took my bending"

Surprised by the words which were replaying in her mind Lin's jaw dropped, as she realized the severity of the situation. She wrapped her arms around Tenzin tightly and he returned her hug. As she patted his back and broke away from him she whispered, "I'm so sorry". His eyebrows furrowed as it sank in again, "Thank you Lin"

* * *

Korra noticed that she could see perfectly again. As she observed her surroundings she notice she was still holding onto the small turtle-duck. But more importantly she saw the little animal looked almost like a ghost. Then she took notice of her own hands, which were just as see-through as the turtle-duck's body. Looking back she saw her phyical body in its fixed position, "Am I in the spirit world... And how did you manage to get here too?"

"Quack"'

She smirked at his response. Then she began to explore the cave. It began looking more like an underground forest. Trees began to make their way into view, along with some small plants and flowers. However there was complete silence. No sounds of any animals or other people around other than herself and the turtle-duck. Eventually they came to a small pond. The circular pond was in the center of a square divet in the earth. At each corner of the square the symbol of one of the four elements. Korra took a seat in front of the pond and the turtle-duck ventured toward the water. At its quack she looked into the pond to see, two black and white koi fish swimming around each other. " Tui and La", she whispered. And looking up from the pond she now saw a figure mirroring her position. "Aang?"

"Korra, you've finally entered the spirit world." Looking down at the turtle-duck sniffing at the pond Aang spoke again, "And I see you've brought a little friend with you."

"Why am I able to access the spirit world now?"

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change. And I think change will to help you through _your_ lowest point."

" What do you mean _change_?"

" You've managed to excell at the physical, bending side of being the avatar. But I think what you need is to begin looking toward the spiritual side for guidance."

"But I haven't even mastered bending Aang. I still can't airbend. And i don't know how to control the Avatar State", she dropped her head as she let out her next words. " And because of me Lin and Tenzin and other innocent people lost their bending, and Mako and Bolin-", tears began to flow down her cheeks once again.

Aang stood up and walked over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder he directed her to look at the pond. " Korra, take a look at the pond. Tui and La are the essence of balance. Without one the other does not exist. As I have said you are experiencing a low point, which would cease to exist without a high point. And these will go back and forth just as Tui and La swim back and forth within their circle. But the important thing is being able to deal with them both."

" Wow", she said wiping the remainder of her tears aside. "I...I never thought of it in that way."

" Being the avatar is not just about the balance of the four elements and keeping the balance in the world. It is also about knowing how to maintain balance within yourself. And i trust that having some spiritual guidance from me and others will help you accomplish that."

Korra nodded gratefully. Then Korra picked up her small turtle-duck friend and they began walking back to where her physical body was still standing and clutching the animal. "What did you mean by others", she asked.

"Well I am not the only person you'll encounter here. Not only do you have access to all of the former avatars, but also to the many spirits of the spirit world, and sometimes people, some you may know and some you may not. For example...", Aang pointed off to the distance where two figures a man and woman stood happily together in what appeared to be wedding attire. The woman was in a silky white gown while the man wore a dark tuxedo accompanied by a scarlett tie. From what Korra could make out the man had short, dark, hair which spiked at the crown of his head. It was complimented by a short matching beard. He had golden eyes which were fixed on the woman in front of him. But from the angle she was at Korra could not make out much of the woman who was now being embraced in a hug by the man. She could only see her long, dark, flowing hair.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, it's your spiritual journey." he replied. He then placed a thumb on Korra's forhead and the other on her chest of her physical body just as she had done to Amon. Their eyes began to glow for a few seconds. Then Aang stepped away and continued his thought, "You let me know when you find out though." He smiled at the young girl and began to back away further.

"Wait what if I can't make it back to the spirit world?"

"You managed to meditate hard enough to bring yourself _and_ this little turtle-duck here. I don't think you'll have any problems Korra." With that, the previous avatar vanished, and Korra and the turtle duck were back to their physical forms. She let the small animal crawl from her cupped hands and venture back through the ocean, and to the surface. Then she propelled herself out the water with a whirlpool waterbending motion. She saw the boat was already docked in the city and quickly made her way in that direction.

**Wow another challenging chapter to write. Tell me what you think and review it. More soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Korra made her way onto the ferry dock to see Tenzin standing alongside Lin. He ran over to meet her then held her in his arms tightly. As he pulled away from her his voice was filled with worry, " Korra where were you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

" I'm fine Tenzin", she said trying to calm him. "I was in the spirit world."

" You managed to enter the spirit world! Did u talk to any of your past lives?"

"Yea, I talked to Aang, but do you mind if we talk about this later I need to see Mako and Bolin"

She was off and running to where she saw healers carrying two stretchers."Korra wait" he shouted reaching out a hand to summon her back. But she either did not hear him or just did not care to stop and turn back.

"Let her go Tenzin. She's going to find out eventually."  
He let out a deep sigh which would normally cause his robes to flutter. " It's just...she already has so much on her mind. I don't want her to be too overwhelmed"  
" Tenzin, Korra is strong she'll be able to get through this. You should make sure your family is okay now."

" And Korra has become a part of my family."

They exchanged a long look before they began to walk toward the hospital themselves.

* * *

The boys had been situated in a hospital room divided by a curtain. Mako was on the far end of the room next to the window, separated from Bolin who was on the side closer to the door. As Korra barged in she saw Bolin propped up and flirting with one of the young female healers. At the sight of him she cried, "Bolin". He responded, saying her name in a similar tone of excitement. The healers then ventured to the other side of the curtain to check up on Mako. "Oh goodness Bolin, you're alright", she said starting to hug him. "I'm soooooo sorry, I had no idea-"

"Korra it's alright, I'm all good. Still strong, and still single", he said winking at the healer who was now passing by to leave the room. She blushed as she closed the door.

"And still the same ole Bolin", she replied laughing.

"You bet!"

She noticed a few bruises and bandages on his arms when he lifted them in all his joy. However she didn't want to bring it up. The fact that she had hurt him so badly was still upsetting her. But seeing that he was alright and still full of energy made her feel a lot better.

"Is Mako in here?"

Without thinking Bolin replied, "Yea other side of the curtain." As she started moving to the other side Bolin spoke up again this time in a more serious tone, "Wait no. Korra don't-" Korra still took Bolin to be playing and joking around.

She turned back to face him and she shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Bolin you can't get _all _of the attention."

On the other side of the curtain she saw Mako. He was glowing as the sun hit his face through the window. A smile came across Korra's face to see that he fidgeting his way into waking up from presumably a much needed rest. Korra rested her hand on Mako's and his eyes began to flutter open. "Mako, you're alright! Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or Bolin." As she finished up her last words she embraced him in a hug. Letting go she noticed a rather confused look on his face.

"Who are you", he asked in a faint whisper.

"Mako, it's me…Korra", she said smiling.

His left eyebrow arched a bit higher as he repeated her name. "Korra?"

"Yea, me, Avatar Korra. Stop messin' around City Boy."

Bolin had scurried his way out of the hospital bed and wobbled over to the two of them. "Avatar", Mako questioned. He saw Bolin appear from behind the curtain and quickly turned to him. "Bolin what's going on? Why is the Avatar here?"

Korra looked to Bolin for an answer as well. After closing his eyes tightly and sighing he looked over to the young Avatar. "Korra…Mako has amnesia. He…he doesn't remember you." Bolin looked to the ground not wanting to see how distraught her face was. Korra backed away from Mako letting go of his hand, her eyes so wide almost popping out of their sockets.

"What do you mean he doesn't remember me?"

"The last thing he remembers is a probending match we had with Hasook. Then he was knocked out of the ring and he thinks that's how he ended up here", Bolin said attempting to make eye contact with her.

She looked back down at Mako who was still not sure of what was going on. "So you have no idea who I am?" Her eyes were looking hopefully into his, praying she'd get the response she wanted.

Mako simply shook his head unable to utter a response. Although he had just met her knew words would only make things worse. Her lip quivered a bit and without looking back at either of them Korra left the room. Mako's inner instincts wanted him to follow after her. But what was he going to say, "I'm really sorry I don't remember you." He knew that wasn't what this girl needed to hear. So he decided to stay in the room with his brother.

"I feel awful Bolin. I really upset her. Why don't I remember her?"

"It isn't your fault bro. We took a pretty rough beating. But I'm sure it'll come back to you, I mean you love Korra, so it's gotta come back to you. "

Mako's eyes widened, "I do?"

Bolin shook his head up and down. "Yea and she loves you too".

"So that's why she's so upset. Well what is she like?"

"What isn't she like", Bolin said flailing his arms. "She's the Avatar, and a great probender she's amazing. She's strong, and fun. And she's stubborn just like you, and in case you've lost the ability to see too, she's gorgeous!"

"Wow. If you think she's so great how come you're not with her?"

"Tried that. Took her on a nice date and everything, then _you_ kissed her."

Mako blushed a little. "Oh… um, sorry about that", he said questioningly.

Bolin laughed at his brother's embarrassment. "It's all good, she liked you more anyways. And Korra is a great friend. I'll fill you in, in time big bro."

"Then, I guess I forgot a lot."

"Maybe two months or so give or a take a few weeks" Bolin said nonchalantly.

"Man that's a lot. I kind of want to talk to her."

"I dunno Mako. That might not be such a great idea."

"Then you talk to her first and see."

Bolin raised a finger thinking about objecting then dropped it. "Fine. You stay here until I come back." Mako nodded and got comfortable again in his hospital bed.

Mako waited intently for about fifteen minutes or so, contemplating what he would say to her if she was willing to talk to him. Bolin came back smiling. And Mako took it as a good sign. "You're lady awaits", he said gesturing to the door.

"Bo I think there's one thing I'll never forget."

"What?"

" How much of a goofball you are."

Bolin nodded, "Why thank you good sir."

Mako made his way down the hall to see Korra sitting on a small red couch. He adjusted his scarf then slid his hands in his pockets and continued walking. Korra watched him come down the hallway , he was the same exact firebender she remembered. But how was it she could be a complete stranger to him?

"Do you mind if I sit" he asked ever so politely. She made room for him to sit next to her. "Bolin told me some things about you. He said you're pretty amazing." Korra smiled a bit, then met his eyes. She let him continue. "I sat in that bed trying to remember something, anything really about you, while he was out here. The fact that I couldn't started to frustrate me. So I can only imagine how _you_ feel." He started to look away from her not sure how to continue. There was a pause.

She started to speak her voice calm but still a little upset. "You and Bolin are like family to me. And the fact that you can't remember that because of something I did is just really alot to take in."

"Maybe we can start over?"

" Maybe," she said smiling at his attempt to comfort her. " I think that may just be the best idea. Hopefully starting over can help you remember."

"Well in that case," he stood up in front of her. "It's very nice to meet you Korra, I'm Mako." He extended a hand to her.

She placed a hand in his and laughed. " Wow that's weird"

"What?"

"It's just that the first time I met you the first thing you said to me was, 'Oh you're still here.' Then you walked right past me. "

"Really? Sorry."

" Yep", she said folding her arms. "Don't worry we have loads of time to tell you the whole story."

"Thanks Korra."

Tenzin and Lin walked in to see the two of them smiling at one another. Then Lin whispered to Tenzin, " I told you she was strong".

**Another tough chapter. Hope you enjoy. Review please and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Korra talked to Tenzin shortly after seeing him in the hospital. She explained her spiritual journey to him and his eyes grew wider as she continued the story. A smile slowly formed on her face as she remembered Aang transferring a powerful energy to her. Then she looked back up to Tenzin. "Tenzin, I'm so sorry I let Amon take your bending. But I think I can make it right." She positioned herself just as Aang had done. Her eyes began to glow and his as well. She stepped away from him and made her way to Beifong doing just the same. After stepping away from her, Lin exchanged a look with Tenzin. They simultaneously lifted their hands. A small ball of air formed in Tenzin's hand, and a metal railing on the stairs across the hall bent under the control of Lin Beifong.

Directly behind Korra, Mako could not believe his eyes. He knew he was witnessing something amazing... _She is amazing_, he thought.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by. Mako seemed to be getting accustomed to life on Air Temple Island. And each night Korra and Bolin would recount one of their adventures and memories in very extensive detail. They told him everything about Hiroshi, Asami, Amon, probending the equalists, the whole bit. It seemed to help. Little things had made their way into his memory, but not fully. He remembered being shocked by someone then waking up in what seemed to be a prison cell. But he couldn't remember the context of what was happening that caused the situation or who he was with. He also remembered that it was a gust of elements that knocked him out.

Mako would sometimes watch Korra's airbendinding practice with Bolin. One day Bolin went into the city on a date and Mako found himself alone watching her practice. She'd periodically look over in his direction and give him a smile when Tenzin would get frustrated with her. He gave Korra his typical cool guy smirk in response. Then he'd nod for her to get back to practice. She ran over to him when she finally had enough of Tenzin and dismissed herself from the practice. She gave him a few jabs in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"No reason", she grabbed him by the arm and started running toward the temple. "C'mon, I want to show you something." He reluctantly followed, being pulled against his will. «You are crazy", he said sliding his hands back into his pockets as she let go of him.

"Yea, yea, you tell me that a lot. Just try to keep up." They hopped on Naga and Korra began bending the water of Yue Bay around them. They had finally arrived in the city.

"So what is that you wanted to show me?"

"Well according to some of the healers if you go to certain places where you've had a lot of memories sometimes they come back to you. So I'm taking you on a field trip to a place I know you'll remember."

They were now closing in on a grand golden building. "The arena", he questioned. She nodded and led him inside. They took a seat in one of the middle rows of the arena which was glowing brightly but empty. They sat in silence for a few. "Remember anything?" she asked.

"Probending."

She rolled her eyes, "can you be more specific"

"No" he said seeming to get frustrated that the theory wasn't working.

"Well then let's try something else. C'mon."

She was pulling him again, harder this time tugging at his sleeve. "Would you stop doing that?"

"Would you remember me!" she screamed at him and almost started to tear. She meant to say it jokingly but realized how much this was really hurting her when the words came out and instead screamed it. He knew she was getting frustrated but it only made him frustrated too. "I'm trying to!" he ripped his arm away from her grip. "It's just as hard for me; you're not the only one going through this. You try being told stories about your life from some girl you can't remember!"

She stepped back shocked at his words. They hurt her the more she thought of them. She folded her arms, "Some girl?"

"Korra I didn't mean..."

She was already walking away from him.

Later back at the air temple Bolin had come back from his date. He caught site of Korra and Mako each walking to their dormitories. "Hey there. Hey there, the big bad Bolin is back!" hearing Bolin's voice each of them turned around. After catching a glimpse of each other they each turned away from each other, leaving Bolin alone and confused.

"Okay, I guess I'll just talk to you guys later?" the dormitory doors slammed as he finished his question. His shoulders shuddered at the noise and he decides to talk to Mako. Bolin walked into the room to see his brother sitting in a chair, hands in pockets and eyebrows knit looking out the window at the sky.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"..."

"Well I guess I'll just go be by myself now. All alone. In no big brother to talk to ", he started inching back to the door.

"Sorry Bo, it's just Korra. She yelled at me today because she was frustrated that I couldn't remember her and I yelled back at her and it just didn't end well."

"You and Korra butt heads all the time. Give it some time; you guys just need to cool down for a while"

Mako looked over to Bolin thankful for his words. "I think I'm gonna go walk it off, and try to talk to her late."

"Catch you later bro. I'm a little famished I'll be in the kitchen"

"When aren't you famished?"

"Ugh...hmmm. You've got a point there."

Mako smiled then walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile Korra went into her room, where Naga was waiting for her. "Hey girl", she said petting her. She tossed her a treat then walked toward the window to meditate. She sat with her legs crossed, fists pressed together, and eyes closed. It was a while before anything started to enter her vision. She saw the two figures again. They were running together through a spring forest. In her mind she was yelling for them to stop and wait but they couldn't hear her. She remembered seeing them in the spirit world with Avatar Aang. She started concentrating a bit harder. Within a few moments she had fully entered the spirit world. She could see her body in front of her. But her surroundings had changed to what she saw in her vision. Turning around she saw the young couple again, this time when she called out to them they immediately turned around. Korra made her way over to them. As she got closer the woman extended her arms. "Korra! It's so lovely to finally meet you!"

"Yes we've heard so much about you." The man's voice was deep and sincere. It somewhat reminded her of her father's voice. His eyebrows heightened as he spoke with such excitement.

"You're just as beautiful as they said", the woman whispered almost to herself as she hugged Korra with a grand toothy smile.

Korra smiled back, a little embarassed. "Oh excuse us, you look a little confused... We're Mako and Bolin's parents", the woman said.

"Wow I...I don't know what to say. "

" No need to say a word. We know you and the boys have been going through a pretty tough time. That's why we're here." the father said.

" How do you know all of this?" Korra asked, still trying to piece it all together.

The mother began smiling again, and her bright green eyes smiled too this time, as she started talking "A day doesn't go by where Mako and Bolin don't talk to us. And those in the spirit world are constantly watching over everyone in your world. Our spirits have been with the boys and will be with them forever, although we can no longer physically be with them."

"That's amazing."

"And from what we hear you're pretty amazing too Miss Avatar. They seem to mention you alot, Mako mostly." She blushed a little. _What did he say about her, he could barely even remember her?_ Korra noticed the man was now standing with his hands in his suit pants pockets, just as she saw Mako do everyday. " We know it's been really hard on the three of you these past few weeks and that's why we were hoping to connect with you in the spirit world. We just wanted you to know that our spirits are with _you_ as well."

" Things will get better Korra" the woman said in a very caring and compassionate tone.

The man looked over to his wife then back to Korra. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a similar look. "Just give it time."

Before she could thank them or ask any more questions, they disappeared. She was back in her normal body, in her room with a now sleeping Naga.

* * *

He was in the courtyard of the island and he saw the airbender kids playing. They caught a glimpse of him and ran over. Ikki spun down from her glider right in front of the firebender. A bit of the wind slapped his face and he stepped back. "Hey Mako!" she yelled in her high pitched voice. Jinora and Meelo followed close behind her. Before he had time to return the greeting she started up again. "Whatcha doing'? Will you come play with us? Korra's upset and she usually plays with us. But she won't come out of her room." Ikki cupped her hands to try and whisper to the young man, " I think it's Meelo's fault, he cheated in our game yesterday and she's probably still mad she lost. " Mako looked over to Meelo who had started to plead his case, "I did not cheat. I just used my advantages"

"Meelo you did cheat", Jinora interjected calmly.

"Fine. I did it, go ahead lock me away forever."

Mako chuckled, at the little boy who was now climbing up his shoulders. Mako reached behind him carefully peeling Meelo off of him.

"Well how about we go talk to her and apologize."

"Are you sure? She seemed pretty mad."

"Yea I'm sure", he said adjusting his scarf after Meelo left it in such a disheveled state.

They ventured to see Korra. She was in her room petting Naga. She seemed to be mumbling to herself. Mako instructed them to go ahead.

This time Jinora went first. "Hi Korra. We know why you're upset." Korra looked up at Mako a little confused as to what was going on. Jinora nudged Meelo and he stepped up a little closer." I'm sorry you lost cuz I cheated" he said through his lisp.

"So will you come play with us again?" Ikki asked.

Korra couldn't help but giggle at the airbender kids, so innocent and funny. She stood up and hugged them all. She told them to take Naga and find Bolin, and then they could play. Jinora looked up at Mako before they left, "You're coming too right Mako?"

"Yea, I'll be there" he said pointing in her general direction to assure her.

Korra coaxed Naga up, and the polarbear dog left with the kids. She turned to see Mako rubbing the back of his neck. "Is this your way of trying to apologize.", she said laughing.

"Yea I ran into them outside. They thought you were upset because you lost a game or something. So I figured if they tagged along you'd be less likely to try and attack me, when I came to talk to you

"I wasn't gonna attack you."

"Either way, just wanted to say sorry about what I said. I know you were only trying to do something nice for me-"

"No it's not your fault. You were right. I wasn't really thinking about how hard this is for you too. I can't just force you to remember me."

"No one said it would be easy. We just have to, give it-"

"Time. I know." she said finishing his statement smiling. she felt the spirit of his parents looking down and smiling back at her.

**Haven't uploaded in a while, so i tried to make this one a little longer. Hope you liked it. Review please, and more soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Mako was lying peacefully in his bed as the sun shimmered off of his skin. He tossed and turned for a moment before finally getting into a comfortable position. Bolin watched his brother shimmy in the blankets, and carefully tiptoed out of the room trying not to wake him. He slid the door partially closed then looked back at Mako. For a brief second Bolin was feeling like the older brother looking over to make sure Mako would be alright. After his second of worry Bolin thought to himself, I wonder what he's dreaming about.

* * *

_In a low lit room Mako peered past a curtain to see a beaten and battered Korra. She was wrapped in layers of gauze and hospital tape. He looked down at himself and saw that he was bound in a similar fashion. He instinctively went over to her and her eyes fluttered as he placed his hand over hers. Then he heard her faintly whisper his name with a question. Before he responded the scenario disapaited and everything blurred to black for a moment. The sun started beaming hotter onto the firebender's face. The sensation was now starting to penetrate his dream. He felt himself comfortably asleep but looking in the direction of the sun. He could feel a fluffy cushion supporting his back. When the heat had gotten to unbearable on his skin he shifted his head slightly feeling a weight on his shoulder. As he opened his eyes they met korra's beside him in surprise._

* * *

Bolin was walking back to the room carrying on a one way conversation with Pabu. " I know he needs his sleep and all Pabu, but geez the days almost gone!" Bolin looks at Pabu's confused face then pet's the fireferret's head. Just as Bolin moves into the doorway to wake his brother, Mako jolted up in front of him.

"Hey Bolin! You seen Korra", he asked with a sense of urgency.

Bolin stammered caught off guard. "Oh…Um…she went into the city for some avatary stuff. What's up?"

Mako was putting on his coat and wrapping his neck with his scarf. "I think I remembered something and I need to tell her before I forget."

"Really! Well what the heck are you waiting for we need to go find Korra", Bolin screamed pulling his brother by the arm.

On the ferry ride into the city, Mako explained every waking detail of his dream to Bolin so that he wouldn't forget it. Bolin sat with Pabu in his lap listening intently and nodded his head or stroked his chin at every other word. " And you feel absolutely, positutley sure this actually happened, and it wasn't just a dream?"

"Well yea. I mean I have dreams every night but this just seemed all too real. I can't really describe the feeling."

As they stepped off the ferry onto the dock Mako noticed the city seemed awful quiet. Desolate in fact. None of the shop merchants were tending to their carts and stores. There were no little kids running rampant in the park. Not even the sounds of nearby squirrelybird could be heard. He looked over to his brother in confusion. "Is it just me or is everyone gone?"

"I dunno, this does seem kind of strange. There's no one around."

"Where did you say Korra was again", he said proceeding with caution through the street.

"She said she had some avatar something to do with Tenzin at the town hall I think." They began on their walk to the townhall which was closer to the middle of the city. A few blocks away it was still quiet, until the brothers heard what seemed to be an entire city gasp, fall silent then scream. Mako urged his brother to follow the noise.

They arrived at the site of the scene ready to fight. But it was unnecessary. A massive crowd of what seemed to be all of Republic City was gathered in front of the town hall. People were screaming, yelling, cheering, some were even crying. Mako lightly tapped an older gentleman next to him on the shoulder, "Excuse me sir but could you tell us what's going on."

"That there avatar is giving all these people their bendin' back, that's what's goin' on."

Mako and Bolin both stood up on the tips of their toes trying to look over the countless rows of heads before them. Then they trudged through the brouhaha for another fifteen minutes or so. They finally made it to the town hall and Korra was now in sight. The boys also noticed Tenzin standing close by supervising. Korra caught sight of Mako in the crowd, and shouted his name. The boys climbed up the stairs to Korra. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Mako had something really important he wanted to tell you. So we came here."

Korra looked over to Mako with a confused look on her face. Then said, "Oh ok. C'mon"

Tenzin interjected, "Korra. You were kind of in the middle of something here. You can't just-"

"Oh don't worry Tenzin I'm just taking a break. I'll be back," she answered.

"Well what I am supposed to-" Tenzin started frustrated.

" Oh me and Pabu have actually been workin on a new routine!" Bolin said with excitement. Then he ran to the where Korra was previously standing and he and Pabu commenced their mini circus act. Tenzin rubbed the palm of his hand against his forehead as Korra pulled Mako aside.

Mako's eyes were almost popping out of his head as he started, "Korra. I think I remembered something about you." The girl leaned in closer hanging onto his every word as he explained his dream paying attention to every last detail. He finished explaining the dream saying, "Everything about it seemed so real, so I had needed to tell you. Did those things really happen?" Korra slapped both hands against her face in disbelief. She caught the firebender off guard, grabbing him into a hug.

"Oh my goodness! You remember that," she pushed him away still holding his shoulders. Her cerulean eyes were glowing in pure happiness, as she embraced him again. "You remember me!" Her head was resting against his for a moment. He felt just how happy this made her and couldn't help but give a smile, as she continued to mumble "you remember me…you remember me".

* * *

Later that night back the Air Temple, Mako walked over to Bolin after dinner.

"Bolin, I really wanna do something special for Korra. You should've seen the way her face lit up when I told her what I rememembered"

"Oh I bet. When I was talking to her after her training session that's all should could talk about."

"Really?" Mako said with elation, catching himself and trying to sink back into his calm, cool self. He cleared his throat still regaining his composure then spoke up again. "So, what do you think I should do for her?"

'You should take her on date", Bolin said roughing him up.

"A date?"

"Yea that's usually what people who like each other do."

"Well...I...ugh.."

"It isn't like she's gonna say no. "

"Yea you've kind of got a point there. Maybe I'll take her to Narook's tomorrow"

"No no no! Take her some place more special. Like one of those fancy shamncy resturants. No arguments" Bolin said wagging a finger at him.

Korra was now walking over to the two of them. "Now's your chance." She was getting closer and Mako felt his palms getting clamy and he started to get anxious.

"Hey Bolin, hey Mako!"

"Oh hey Korra, bye Korra", Bolin said quickly.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I...ugh got some earth that needs bending...over in that direction", he said waving his arms loosley in various directions.

She turned to look at Mako ,and Bolin gave Mako a gesture encouraging him to ask her out. When Korra's eyes returned to Bolin he immediatley dropped his hands, whistled, and ran away.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I dunno I think Bolin's secretley been drinking cactus juice."

She giggled, " I wanted to talk to you about something"

Mako slipped his hands into his pockects realizing he was starting to fidget with them. "I wanted to talk to you about something too actually"

" Oh well you can go first"

He closed his eyes trying think about how he was going to go about this. He took a deep breath and just came out and asked, " Korra do you wanna maybe go on a date tomorrow?"

She took a pause, which made him nervous, "I dunno...I was kind of seeing this guy..."

The boy was totally caugh off guard, "Oh."

" Yea...and then he lost his memory. So I'm not too sure what he would think of this."

Mako smiled realizing she was only teasing him. "I'm sure he'd be perfectly fine with it"

"So where are we going?"

Mako had never confirmed a place with Bolin's consent. "It'll be a surprise how about that", he said thinking quickly.

Korra smiled back up at him, "Then it's a date"

"Great. Now you had something you wanted to say."

"Oh yea. I kind wanted to introduce you to some really special people tomorrow. I wanted to know if you'd be up for it."

"Sure. Who are they?"

She looked at him and poked his chest, "It'll be a surprise. How about that?"

**Hope you liked it. Review it. More soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Korra looked at her reflection in the long wooden mirror. She hadn't gotten all gussied up very often. So what she saw somewhat surprised herself. For a moment she looked at herself and did not see the avatar, or a bender, or a fighter, she just saw Korra. A regular teenager. She wore a mid length blue dress, whiched scooped around her neck leaving just enough space for her necklace. The dress was accompanied by a belt wrapping around her waist printed with dark blue water tribe patterns. She undid the bands that kept her hair tied at it's usual height, and her long brown tresses flowed down to her shoulders. Korra heard feet shuffling by the door and instinctively turned, meeting six pairs of eyes. Ikki and Jinora darted over to the young woman and looking head to toe let out a simultaneous "Ooh!"

Ikki started in her usual high pitched tone, "Korra you look so pretty. And you're hair is so pretty. And your necklace is so pretty. And your dress is so pretty."

Korra thanked the little girl in a calm but grateful voice. Since Ikki had covered the basics Jinora remained silent afterwards. Pema had shuffled her way into the room, behind the girls. She looked at Korra and placed a hand flat over her chest, " You look gorgeous dear."

"Thanks Pema", she said with a slight smile. The smile disippaited after the words which seemed to worry Pema.

" Is everything alright Korra." The little girls looked up inquisitvely.

Korra paused before answering, "...oh yea. Yea. Everything's fine."

Jinora studied her face, " Are you sure? Your delayed response would seem to suggest otherwise"

Korra cocked an eyebrow at the girl's word choice, those novels were really starting to seep into her brain. Pema shushed the two girls and sent them off to find Meelo. While walking out Ikki folded her arms pouting and mumbled under her breath, " How come we never get to hear the good stuff?"

Pema took a few steps closer to Korra placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, " You know it's alright to be nervous on for your date."

"I'm not nervous. I just... I don't want to get too excited. I mean what if i totally mess everything up, he still only barely remembers me. What if he never remembers me or anything all of us have gone through. What if he meets some other girl and I just end up fading away like I never existed to begin with. What if-"

Pema sensed Korra was about to ramble until no end, so she interjected. "Sweetie, breathe. You can't focus on the possibilities of what could happen in the future because no one can determine that. You just have to enjoy what you have right here and right now." Pema steered Korra towards the mirror, where the girl's reflection appeared, " And even if Mako can't remember what happened weeks or months ago, you can at least make tonight a night to remember for the two of you." she brushed a piece of loose hair away from Korra's eye.

* * *

Meanwhile Mako was just getting back to the island. His hair was rustled, and he was out of breath. He rushed into his room to see Bolin waiting with his arms folded and tapping his foot, "You're late!"

Mako dropped a suitbag from his grip and removed his gloves. Then he flung his scarf and jacket onto the nearby coat rack. " I thought I was going on a date with Korra not you", he said now ruffling through the bag and pulling out a sleek dark suit.

" Haha", Bolin said mockingly laughing at his brother's sarcasm. "What took you so long? And why do you look such a mess bro?"

" I went out to get this suit and set stuff up and I kind of lost track of time when I had another flashback, which I can tell you about later."

Mako grabbed the suit and quickly changed. He came back into the room. Then he ran a hand through his hair and it stood up in its normal Mako fashion. He slipped his hands into his pockets. " So you think I'm ready?"

Bolin stroked his chin. He ran to the coat rack, then back to Mako handing him his scarf. " I think you're all set now."

Mako smiled at his brother then fast walked back to the dock hoping Korra wasn't there yet. He stood in front of the boat letting out a huge sigh of relief, she wasn't. Within the next couple of minutes he heard a door close. He looked up to see Korra walking toward him, the sunset behind her making her glow. "Wow. You look amazing Korra"

She smiled at the compliment, " And you don't look too bad bad yourself City Boy." He was starting to get accustomed to the nickname again. He extended his hand. " Shall we?" She was a little surprised to see the black glove missing, then willingly placed her hand in his. "We shall", she replied.

Bolin and the kids were peering out of the door Korra had just exited from. They oohed and awwed as the two departed on the boat. Jinora looked up at Bolin, "Are you crying?"

"NO! I just had something in my eyes" he answered.

The girl patted him on the back, saying "It's okay."

Bolin followed with a dramatic, "It's just soooo beautiful." The little girls laughed at his silly antics.

* * *

Korra and Mako walked the streets of the city, until they had come to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. They were escorted to the back of the eatery by Narook himself. He looked just as dressed for the occasion as they did. Through a pair of sliding doors they came to a small deck where a table for two awaited them outside overlooking the bay. Mako sent four small flames to the candles at the edges of the deck, lighting up the scene, then two more to the candles on the table. Korra took in every aspect of the view before her, then looked back at the firebender who had a small smile on his face seeing his work had paid off. Narook spoke, " You're meal will be out shortly". The middle aged man bowed and shuffled his way back into the eatery, leaving the two alone.

"Wow, you did all of this for me…when…how?" Korra asked as she walked to the table still in amazement.

He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "I set everything up earlier today and since Bolin is one of Narook's most faithful customers, he was more than happy to do me this favor." Then he pulled the chair out for her, and made his way to his own chair. Once they were comfortable and seated Narook reappeared with two steaming bowls of delicious smelling noodles and a bottle. He placed them down in front of the two teenagers, followed by the bottle of cactus juice. Then he retreated inside, leaving the two.

They chatted about anything and everything between sips of cactus juice and noodles. They enjoyed each other's company until they had finished the meal. Their waiter of the evening retrieved their plates with perfect timing. He returned with two small dishes of a traditional water tribe dessert. He went to set down Mako's plate and his hand slightly brushed the candle on the table, causing it to fall on the table. It instantly went up in flames toward Mako and Narook. Narook jumped back shrieking and Mako was ready to bend the fire away when Korra shouted, "I got it". Before he had time to process what was happening, she quickly motioned her hands gathering water from the bay and dousing the entire scene in it, including Narook and Mako. The two wiped their eyes looking at Korra who couldn't help but laugh. "Here let me just..." she swirled her hands pushing them in the direction of Narook and Mako releasing a gust of air, as Mako put out his hand trying to tell her to stop. The two were sent spiraling back to the edge of the deck. Mako managed to grasp the railing to keep from going back any farther. Unfortunatley Narook didn't and was sent right over the edge and into the water.

Mako looked back at Korra to see her face in just the same amount of surprise as his own. She ran over and they both helped the man out of the water. He spat out water, holding onto his now sopping wet clothes. Before Mako or Korra could say anything he raised his hand to silence them. " Enjoy the rest of your night", he said sarcastically. He grumbled his way back into the resturant. Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head but smiling . Korra covered her mouth, chuckling behind her hand. They both waltzed back to the table to see everything on it in disarray. Mako folded his arms, "I guess it could've been worse". As if on cue the table completely collapsed sending everything crashing to the floor.

"No, I'm pretty it couldn't have gotten worse than this" she said pointing to the disheveled mess.

"You should probably work on your airbending a bit more, before you go around thrusting tornadoes at people", he said dusting his shoulders.

"Yea. Sorry", she said fixing his scarf, which had been blown haphazardly around the boy's neck. " I'll be sure to let Tenzin know I need on making tornadoes."

They ventured away from the table and stood resting their arms over the edge of the railing between two of the candles that were still burning. Mako remembered his conversation earlier with Bolin. "I almost forgot, I remembered something else today."

"Really? What was it", he noticed the excitement start to bubble into her eyes like it had when he told her about his dream.

"On my way back to the island today, I passed by a little girl and man, who I guess was her father. The girl was bundled in a purple scarf up to the tip of her nose. Her father knelt down beside her carefully fixing the scarf. I stopped for a moment when another memory appeared in my mind. I was standing on Air Temple Island facing you and wrapping my scarf around you. I wasn't really sure why, but you put your hand out to try and stop me. Then within a few seconds you were running away and I wished you good luck. Next thing I know I have this vision of being in this hospital-like room and you were telling me how safe the scarf made you feel."

The memory was more vivid in Korra's mind. And she involuntarily placed a hand up to her neck remembering the feeling of the scarf. "You gave it to me when we were fighting Amon. You told me it always made you feel safe. All my life I've had people sheltering me, trying to protect me, from things I didn't even understand and honestly having that little piece of you with me made me feel safer than any white lotus guards ever did." Mako was surprised by her words, but from her tone he knew she was serious with every word she spoke. "I'm glad", he said softly.

It was getting darker and darker, with glimpses of light coming from the stars and street lamps. And a cool breeze started to blow past them causing the candle lights to flicker. " It's getting late we should probably make our way back."

"Yea, Tenzin's probably broken out in a cold sweat wondering what's keeping us so long."

They both turned toward the resturant to see the remnants of what was their dinner splattered on the ground. And carefully watching their steps avoided the rubble. "I'm really sorry", Korra said laughing at the mess.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be sure to clean it up and apologize to Narook again tomorrow." They heard a faint hum as they got closer to the door. It was Narook. He was in new, dry, clothes. He had fallen asleep at his counter reading some recipe book. "I guess it really must be late", Mako said gesturing toward the owner. Korra chuckled, passing through the door as Mako held it out for her. He shut the door quietly behind them and noticed Korra rubbing her shoulders. Instinctively, he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I thought water tribe people were used to the cold."

"Sure the average water triber is, but do you honestly think i'm average anything"

He bit his lip as he he thought, then responded, "you've got a point there"

She playfully nudged him, and he nudged her back. And they continued walking toward the park. As they entered the park Korra's hand accidentally brushed against his. When she looked at him, he didn't seem to notice. Then she grabbed his hand in hers and his focus immediately turned to her. "What? Do you think I have the cooties or something," she said rolling her eyes. He shook his head no. "Alright then keep walking." She moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder which was really warm even though he wasn't wearing his jacket. Then he continued walking thinking about how much he liked Korra, yet couldn't explain why. He had really just gotten to know her all over again these past few weeks, and was starting to feel like he knew her for years.

They came to a fountain in the middle of the park, and sat down. Korra looked into the glistening water still clutching his hand. Their reflections glared back at them. Korra lifted her other hand slightly from under the jacket, letting her fingers dance in the water around the coins. She looked back up to see Mako staring at the sky. A shooting star was zooming by. "What did you wish for", she asked him.

"What?"

"The shooting star, what did you wish for"

" I didn't make a wish. What did you wish for?" he said

"I can't tell you. It won't come true."

" Really Korra", he said rolling his eyes.

"I'll tell you if it does come true. But if you did make a wish what would it be."

He paused looking back at the sky, and his eyebrows knit together "I wish...I wish I could see my parents again."

Korra's eyes were locked on him, but he continued to look at the stars. She gripped his hand a little tighter. He looked down to her and smiled. She smiled back remembering something herself. " C'mon, we gotta get back", she said softly, beginning to stand up.

* * *

It was quiet on the island, everyone was asleep. Korra led Mako to the main temple. Two pillows were in the center of the room. And all of the temple candles surrounding the room were flickering. "I kinda did some setting up myself, too" she said.

" Oh. For what?"

" It's a surprise, but I need you to completley trust me. Okay?"

He looked down at their hands, clasped together then back to her, "Okay."

She motioned him to sit on the pillow, and she sat across from him. She reached for both of his hands, " Close your eyes, we're gonna meditate, alright." He did exactly as she asked, and the room was soon silent. Korra was concentrating rather hard. Her eyes soon began to glow their bright blue color. She was entering the spirit world, and she was bringing Mako with her.

Mako opened his eyes to see Korra still holding his hands. But her saw two of her, one normal, the other a ghostly blue. Looking down at his hands he noticed they were the same color. And looking behind him he saw his actual physical body. He was calm. "We're in the spirit world Mako."

He looked around the room once more. " But everything looks the same."

"For now it does anyways"

She led him out of the temple and they were in the living room of an apartment building. The decor in the room was a fushion of firenation and earth kingdom style. A little stuffed dragon was sitting on the green couch next to a stuffed badgermole. Above the couch a painting of the family that lived there, framed in a red and green painted wood. They stopped in the middle of the room. "Is this familiar to you?" she asked.

"Yea. This is where Bolin and I used to live as kids," he took a moment to let his eyes continue to wander around the room. "Our parents were both really into their seperate nations and couldn't decide how to decorate so they mixed it all together," he laughed at the memories. He hadn't even thought to question why she had brought him here. He pointed out a few things in the room to her. And as he continued to look around spotting things to show her, she noticed two figures emerge behind him.

She turned back to him reaching for his hand again. " Mako. Remember I told you there were some people I wanted you to meet?" He replied to her with a simple yes and nod of the head.

"Mako", a loving female voice called. The firebender slowly turned to the direction of the voice, seeing the owners of the apartment, his mother and father. He looked back to Korra as if to ask her if what he was seeing was real. The look in her eyes said it was. He walked up to his parents who had their arms extended to him.

"Mom...Dad...", he fell into their arms. Korra stood watching, her eyes almost tearing. She had seen him happy but not this happy.

"Look at how handsome you've grown up to be", his mother said kissing him, then rubbing the shoulders of his suit.

"Son, you have no idea how proud we are of you. You've done such an amazing job raising yourself and your brother." his father added.

"And we've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Mako replied.

His father had one hand in his pocket and held his wife closer with the other. "And we want you to know that even though we can't physically be with you, we are always here for you. We love you Mako."

"I love you too", he said hugging them once more.

Korra had walked up to the three of them as they broke away from the hug. Mako's mom peered past her son looking at the avatar. " Thank you Korra," the woman said hugging the young girl.

"You're welcome."

"Mako, make sure you take good care of Korra. She's a pretty special one, I know it.", his father said poking at the scarf wrapped around his son's neck. Korra blushed looking away from Mako.

Mako blushed a little too, "Got it Dad."

They turned to leave and Mako's mother shouted after them, "And Korra, you keep taking good care of our boy."

"Yes ma'am." she responded with a grin.

* * *

They were back in their physical bodies in the the temple. Korra let go of his hands and they stood. He hugged her tightly, looking for the right words, "That was amazing, how did you even know you could do that?"

"I once took a turtle-duck into the spirit world by accident, and met your parents. And Bolin makes a pretty good practice dummy too."

"You brought Bolin?"

"I had to make sure could do it," she joked.

He laughed, "Well thank you so much Korra, you have no idea how much this meant to me. I could have never imagined this happening in a million years. And you met them before, when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was the day that big accident that I first noticed them. They were taking you and Bolin to the hospital and I'm not even too sure how, but I ended up in the spirit world talking to Aang, when I saw them. I didn't get to talk to them then though. Me and you had gotten into an argument and I meditated, and they were there again. It was like they had already known me when I talked to them. They said you talk about me alot."she said giving him a teasing smirk.

"I talk about you _sometimes_." he corrected her.

"Whatever you say." she said drawing out her words

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought I could figure out a way to get you to see them yourself. And I did."

"You did", he agreed with her. " And thank you for that"

"Glad I could grant your wish", she said jokingly. "And _thank you_ for tonight. For everything. You know I've never really had too many close friends growing up. And this was honestly one of the nicest, sweetest, most thoughtful things anyone's ever done for me, really."

"Your welcome. I really wanted to do something special for you after seeing how happy you were when I told you about that first memory, and I know it's been kinda weird, me not remembering stuff and all. But it was really nice to have this new memory with you."

Korra hadn't thought much about the fact that Mako still had amnesia the whole night. He had seemed just like the Mako she had known before, Hotheaded and stubborn, but handsome, sweet. He continued, " This might sound a little stupid but, regardless of what I can't remember about our past, I'm just happy to know we still have a future." When she was silent for a moment, he spoke up again, " We do have a future right?"

Korra was so moved by his words, that she had just lost her ability to even. She let go of his hands then wrapped her own around his neck, pushing herself up closer to his height then closed her eyes and pursed her lips against his. "That's not stupid at all", she assured him.

**Well there you have it. The final chapter. That was so difficult to write. I got so many feels writing, let alone reading it. Hoped you didn't mind it being so long. Even though this was the last chapter for this fanfic I have started work on another. the next one is somewhat of a sequel to this one. It is called A New Beginning. So if you enjoyed this fanfic and want more check it out and let me know what you think!**


End file.
